Luz de las estrellas
by K. Monroe
Summary: Gaara brilla todas las noches sobre el escenario aún por encima de las luces, a máxima potencia. Él es una arrogante y salvaje estrella del rock, pero... ¿qué pasaría si se enamorase? ¿Podría alguien salvar su alma?
1. Prefacio

**Cosas importantes: a lo largo de este relato especificaré adecuadamente los puntos que puedan resultar confusos. La idea original es que esto se convierta en una historia medianamente larga (me refiero al número de capítulos más que al número de palabras), que tendrá como principal protagonista a Gaara, personaje de Naruto. Adaptando un nuevo espacio y tiempo, he decidido convertirlo en una malvada y maldita estrella del rock, que a medida que pase el tiempo comenzará a experimentar un nuevo sentimiento llamado amor.**

**La persona en cuestión será nuestra querida Hinata. Por favor, sean pacientes. Las actualizaciones no se demorarán en demasía.**

**- Todas las canciones ya existentes a las que se haga referencia serán identificadas correctamente al comienzo del relato.**

**- DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes del mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

_**Capítulo 1: Prefacio**_

Gaara tenía dieciocho años.

Su pelo tenía un color rojizo brillante. Era tanto lo que destacaba que a veces la gente se volteaba para observarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban constantemente delineados por una negra sombra. Su piel era muy blanca, casi en un tono enfermizo. Su cuerpo no era precisamente musculoso; se asemejaba más al cuerpo escuálido de un adolescente en proceso de crecimiento.

A muchas mujeres les resultaba atractivo, o al menos eso decían antes de acostarse con él.

Gaara cantaba en un grupo de rock. Su voz era ronca, profunda. No tenía piedad con sus oyentes. Cantaba de la manera más molesta que se le ocurría, aunque nunca erraba una sola nota.

Visualmente, era violencia en estado puro. Todas las noches gustaba de meterse con alguno de los que asistían a su pagano recital, o incluso con sus propios compañeros. A su ver, era una especie de exorcismo, donde limpiaba sus pecados mientras cometía otros nuevos más grandes. Siempre acababa sus particulares sacrilegios con una sonrisa que teñía su cara en perversa felicidad...

… bueno, al menos hasta que la conoció a ella.


	2. Nacimiento

**Aclaración: ya que nuestro sexy Gaara toca en un grupo, se suponía que debería haber algún miembro más xD. Por eso, antes de inventarme personajes preferí obviar sus nombres. Por lo que se referirá a ellos como "el guitarrista" o "el bajista", en un intento de que caiga un mayor protagonista sobre el pelirrojo.**

**Aviso: a partir de este capítulo encontrarás lenguaje explícito, así que si eres menor lo lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

xXx

_**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

_**Capítulo 2: Nacimiento**_

xXx

Gaara descansaba en el confortable sofá del hotel. Sudaba demasiado, fruto de sus violentos saltos y golpes durante el espectáculo. Sonrió. El batería estaba tan enfadado que tuvieron que agarrarlo entre los otros dos miembros del grupo. Y es que romper su preciado instrumento por tercera vez en un mismo mes quizás no le resultaba tan gracioso como a él. Pero qué más daba, la agencia se secaba las manos con billetes. Les sobraba el dinero, así que como siempre, le llamarían la atención y le comprarían al otro desgraciado un nuevo instrumento. Gaara sólo debía seguir cantando como hasta ahora lo había hecho, mantener su pose de estrella y conceder alguna que otra entrevista.

Los muy imbéciles le habían creado un personaje de la hostia.

Se sacó hábilmente la camiseta que cubría su sudado torso. Se deshizo también de aquellos ridículamente apretados pantalones, un guiño directo a todas aquellas vulgares mujeres que lo observaban con ojos lujuriosos y que no deseaban otra cosa que montárselo con él. Muchas de ellas tenían su recompensa, pues siempre dejaban pasar a alguna que otra a su habitación. Él, poseído por la total indiferencia que todo le causaba, se dejaba hacer. No era la primera vez que leía una revista mientras una de aquellas chicas le hacía una felación, u observaba tranquilamente el techo de su habitación mientras otra lo besaba.

Aunque la cosa cambiaba sustancialmente cuando iba ebrio, y ya no digamos cuando se metía alguna que otra cosa que le pasaban sus compañeros. Si no fuera porque aquellas chicas se autoconvencían de que era "genial" estar con una estrella prefabricada de la música, habría resultado un poco delictivo. Solía forzarlas hasta lo inimaginable. Adoraba sentirse un demonio en todos los sentidos posibles, sentir el odio.

Sí. Definitivamente, le gustaba.

xXx

El teléfono sonó mientras se servía una copa de whiskey. Decidió ignorarlo para disfrutar del sabor de aquella cara botella, expresamente colocada allí para él. Incluso se habían acordado del hielo. "Qué generoso por su parte", pensó Gaara.

Sonrió.

El sonido de aquel maldito aparato se reanudó pasados unos segundos. Al parecer, era importante. Por desgracia, eso le importaba muy, muy poco.

Al quinto intento comenzó a molestarse en serio. Llenó su copa de nuevo, y con ella en su mano derecha cogió el teléfono, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Al otro lado estaba su hermana Temari. Lo saludó muy a su manera...

- Joder, ¿qué debo pensar que estabas haciendo para no coger el maldito teléfono? - gritó, para no variar.

- Tenía un **enorme** asunto entre manos – enfatizó aquella palabra para que su hermana pillase la ficticia indirecta.

- ¡No me vengas con ésas! - dijo elevando el tono de voz. Gaara sonrió para sí-. Por cierto, ¿qué tal fue? - preguntó amablemente.

- Temari, tu hermano es una auténtica estrella. No deberías cuestionar las capacidades de un Dios, o algún día de éstos me enfadaré de verdad.

- Dios, mira que llegas a ser arrogante... Pero bueno, no te llamaba para eso precisamente – confesó.

- Pues tú dirás – le respondió el pelirrojo.

- Como todos los años, te recuerdo que mi cumpleaños está próximo. La verdad, tengo ganas de verte – dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

- Ya veo – respondió secamente Gaara-. El mismo paripé de todos los años, ¿no? Qué poco original eres, Temari – dijo intentando sonar "gracioso".

- ¿Vas a venir? - preguntó, casi rogando.

- Supongo que no me hará mucho daño verte un par de horas...

- Tonto – rió ella, más tranquila-. Te veo en casa entonces.

- Claro – dijo casi de forma inaudible, y acto seguido colgó.

Ella solía hacer aquellas ridículas juntanzas en la casa donde crecieron, en su casa. Sus estúpidos amigos y su estúpido novio hacían chistes durante una insufrible tarde, en la que el tiempo parecía no avanzar. Él simplemente se tiraba en el sofá, copa en mano, y trataba de evadirse mentalmente de aquel lugar. No conocía a nadie, y su hermano Kankuro a duras penas conseguía entretenerlo durante algunos minutos.

Aún bajo su personalidad endiablada, seguía sintiendo afecto por Temari. No sabía hasta qué punto. Cuando le sucedía algo bueno a su hermana, él se alegraba, aunque no lo exteriorizase. Suponía que eso era, lo que se dice por ahí, "querer a alguien", aunque siempre le resultó una expresión ridícula a matar. La debilidad emocional de los demás era la fuente de sus risas y de sus tormentosos chistes.

Era un poco malvado, lo reconocía... pero sólo un poco.

xXx

La noche había transcurrido de forma habitual. Gaara había bebido hasta perder la noción del tiempo, y su resacoso cuerpo fue testigo de aquéllo a la mañana siguiente. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo, pues su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Su trabajo comenzaba en apenas unas horas, así que decidió darse una ducha bien fría para despertarse adecuadamente. Su ropa se esparció sin orden aparente por la habitación, y su cuerpo bien formado se aproximó a aquella lluvia artificial en la que pensaba dejar un poco de su blanquecino ser...

… pero sólo un poco.

* Sonrió *


	3. Arenas movedizas

**Bien, sin demorarme subo ya el tercer capítulo. Como aclaración, he de decir que en esta ocasión el nombre del grupo y las canciones que aquí se muestran son producto de la imaginación de la autora, no así los personajes de Naruto, que pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sigo insistiendo en que este relato tiene lenguaje explícito y obsceno, por lo que me lavo las manos si eres menor de edad ;D**

**

* * *

**

xXx

_**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

_**Capítulo 3: Arenas movedizas**_

xXx

El pelirrojo lucía unas gafas negras que tapaban sus celestes ojos.

Durante la comida, ni siquiera había tenido la educación de sacárselas. Él ni siquiera lo consideró, puesto que estaba rodeado de cerdos hambrientos, pero de dinero. Todos dedujeron el por qué de aquel accesorio, pues estaban al tanto de sus excesos con el alcohol. Nadie le prestó demasiada atención, ya que con Gaara era mejor el silencio sepulcral que un cruce de palabras, por muy corto que éste fuese.

Él comía tranquilamente. La comida lo repugnaba bastante. Cualquier comida lo hacía, en realidad. Simplemente introducía los alimentos en su organismo para poder sobrevivir, puesto que no le veía más función que aquélla. Se notaba que la alimentación no era su fuerte. A veces, cuando las giras se hacían demasiado largas, él perdía mucho peso después de pasarse días bebiendo sin control. Una vez, a punto estuvo de desaparecer por completo. Un coma etílico funcionó como último recurso a su demacrado cuerpo, que le decía a gritos que aquello no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. La mañana que despertó, había abierto los ojos y sonreído ampliamente. "Ha estado cerca", se había dicho para sí mismo, y se había dormido con aquella rota sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro.

Al acabar, los mandamases de la discográfica lo llevaron a la puerta del hotel donde se alojaba nuevamente, en una larga limusina negra. Lo mínimo que podía pedir... ¿no? Gaara metió la llave electrónica en la cerradura de su habitación, al tiempo que veía una chica rubia de pechos sobrenaturalmente grandes. Ésta le dedicó una simpática sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

El pelirrojo se detuvo. La observó mientras se paraba ante su cuerpo, rozándose contra sus partes, como si fuera una gata en celo. Él la miró con desdén. La explosiva rubia encendió un cigarrillo mientras se ajustaba vulgarmente su sujetador, de dimensiones irreales. Ella dio una calada a aquel malsano vicio y le susurró, agarrando firmemente su pene por encima del pantalón:

- ¿Eres Gaara? - preguntó mientras volvía a darle una calada al pitillo-. Me han asegurado que preguntabas por mí... - dijo coquetamente, mientras apretaba más su parte íntima.

Gaara observó la patética mujer con la que se encontraba. Muy calmadamente le respondió:

- Oh sí. Menos mal que has aparecido... - dijo muy serio-. Me suele gustar que furcias operadas me traigan el tabaco – añadió, agarrando su cigarrillo e introduciéndose en su habitación.

No sabía exactamente cuántas preciosidades había soltado aquella chica por la boca antes de irse, pero gracias a ella se había reído un buen rato.

xXx

La noche iba a ser interesante. Tenían la posibilidad de tocar ante un número considerable de personas. Quizás, demasiadas para su extraño espectáculo... pero no le preocupaba. **Quicksand*** (*Arena movediza) era, ante todo, el propio Gaara. Si la gente compraba una entrada, era para verlo a él. La verdad era que los miembros de la banda apenas duraban unos cuantos meses. No podían seguir el ritmo del pelirrojo, ni en violencia ni en carisma, y mucho menos en creatividad. La gente adoraba su imagen de estrella estrellada, de parásito, de residuo social. Y eso sólo provocaba que su ego creciera hasta niveles estratosféricos.

Aún tenía tiempo de sobra para relajarse, lo que en él significaba tomarse un par de copas y "lo que surgiera". Se sirvió de nuevo de aquel caro whisky, que no duraría mucho a ese paso. Se sentó en el ya conocido sofá, y recordó la cita de mañana. "Mierda", pensó.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Temari, y no había ido a por ningún regalo. Lo cierto era que lo menos esperable del joven era un detalle de ese tipo, pero siempre le había comprado algo, útil o no, caro o no, bonito o no. Se dirigió a la mesa para coger el teléfono y a continuación marcó el número de su hermano. Kankuro contestó apenas había sonado una sola vez.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó su hermano.

- Soy yo – se identificó Gaara-. Oye, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Vaya, gracias por preguntarme qué tal estaba – refunfuñó Kankuro-. A ver, ¿de qué se trata esta vez? - inquirió interesado.

- ¿Puedes comprarle algo a Temari por mí? La verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, y no quiero que el payaso de su novio tenga un motivo más para criticarme – resolvió.

- Mira que eres... está bien, está bien, déjamelo a mí. Ahora concéntrate en lo tuyo – dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

- Gracias, Kankuro. Te debo una noche de copas – soltó gracioso, y a continuación colgó el teléfono, imposibilitando cualquier respuesta por su parte.

"Bien, un problema menos", pensó mientras se tiraba de nuevo en el cómodo sofá.

xXx

Los focos iluminaban fuertemente su rostro. Una multitud hambrienta reclamaba su cuerpo, su voz, su existencia. Dio un paso al frente, hacia el micrófono, y dio comienzo a su misa negra:

"_If I die, it's okay..."_

xXx

El concierto había acabado de la manera esperada. La seguridad replegada en la enorme sala de espectáculos le había impedido realizar alguna de sus maquiavélicas ideas. En realidad, no importaba, ya que podía romper lo que se le antojara sin que nadie lo molestase demasiado.

Se dirigió a su particular posada, una vez se despidió fríamente de sus compañeros de grupo. Esta vez no había ninguna molesta mujer esperando por él. Suspiró, sonriendo. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y entró en la estancia. Se duchó, se "vistió" (pues sólo se enfundó en unos bóxer negros que hacían un fuerte contraste con su pálida tez) y se tiró en la cómoda cama.

La noche transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Gaara durmió largo y tendido durante diez horas, sobre un colchón que apestaba a alcohol, pero sobre todo a **egocentrismo**.

xXx

Gaara pidió un taxi en medio de la transitada calle. Había disimulado su identidad lo mejor que había podido, para evitar absurdas pérdidas de tiempo. Al taxista no pareció gustarle su camiseta de rejilla, que dejaba entrever su pecho desnudo, totalmente imberbe. Bueno, eso no era asunto suyo el si le gustaba o no. Le pidió que lo llevase a la estación de tren. Realmente, era el medio óptimo para llegar a casa de Temari. Él le había dicho a su mánager que no quería "perritos falderos" a su lado, por lo que iría completamente solo. Tenía un par de días libres para dedicarse a sí mismo, y uno de ellos lo estaba a punto de malgastar en una absurda fiesta. O al menos, eso pensaba.

Llegó a la estación a la hora que había previsto, justo diez minutos antes de que saliese el tren que pretendía coger. Así se ahorraba largas e inútiles esperas.

Sonrió.

Compró su billete, y se dirigió al andar indicado. Subió en el tren y decidió tomarse una cerveza mientras aquella maravillosa máquina lo acercaba a su destino.

xXx

Shikamaru fue quien lo recibió cuando golpeó la puerta de su antigua casa. Gaara lo miró desde detrás de los tintados lentes. Le sonrió muy sarcásticamente al novio de su hermana, y se dispuso a entrar sin permiso alguno. "¿Acaso lo necesito?", se preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras lucía una enorme sonrisa. Al parecer, era el último de los invitados, o al menos eso esperaba. La entrada estaba repleta de finas chaquetas y de femeninos bolsos. Adivinó que con un poco de suerte habría sólo una docena de personas, pero se engañaba.

Entró en la gran sala, silenciosamente, de manera que ninguno de los casi veinte invasores se percató de su existencia. Todos se encontraban sentados en la enorme mesa, comiendo una porción de tarta, aunque algunos se detuvieron. Poco a poco los invitados fueron fijando sus ojos en el cuerpo del joven que acababa de entrar. Era obvio que todos lo conocían, bien fuera por su música o por ser el hermano de Temari. Algunos no fueron capaces de disimular su extrema sorpresa cuando la rubia anunció:

- Gracias por venir, Gaara – le dijo sonriente-. Para los que no lo sabíais, él es mi hermano pequeño.

Él se burló de la expresión de alguno de aquellos estúpidos. Acto seguido, avanzó hacia su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de saludo. Hacía más de cuatro meses que no la veía, y de algún modo la había extrañado. Cogió un vaso para llenarlo seguidamente de whiskey, consideración de su querida hermana. A continuación, se dirigió al rojo sofá situado frente a la enorme televisión, ante la mirada atenta de alguno que otro. Sonrió para sí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo volvió a la normalidad. Los invitados hablaban animadamente entre sí, ignorando un poco más aquella extraña presencia. Gaara cambiaba el canal de la tele cada pocos segundos, hasta que su hermana se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué tal estás? - preguntó maternalmente.

- Como siempre, supongo – respondió él con poco interés-. ¿Qué tal te va con el imbécil? - preguntó con malicia.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de insultarlo? - bufó ella-. Sabes que no me gusta que hables así de él...

- Ya, ya - musitó el pelirrojo.

Temari soltó uno de sus suspiros a modo de "joder, este chico nunca cambiará..."

- Pues para tu información, nos va genial. Llevamos bien eso de vivir juntos – le informó muy pagada de sí misma.

- Oh, qué tierno. Discúlpame si no lloro, es que últimamente estoy poco sensible... - se burló él.

Temari lo miró severamente, pues sabía que con él no había nada que hacer. Revolvió su malcuidado cabello, como solía hacer antes. Ambos rieron cómplices ante aquel gesto, y ella se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa, sentándose al lado de su novio. Gaara siguió cambiando de canal hasta que divisó a su otro hermano, Kankuro. Se irguió y rápidamente se reunió con él junto a la puerta del salón. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Una vez alejados lo suficiente como para que nadie los pudiese escuchar, le dijo:

- Dime, ¿qué le has comprado? - le preguntá Gaara.

- Pues un abrigo nuevo, de ésos elegantes, como le gustan a ella – respondió su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, la originalidad no es algo que os caracterice – dijo seriamente-, pero supongo que valdrá. ¿Cuánto te debo? - inquirió, sacando su deteriorada cartera.

- Me debes una noche de copas, ¿o ya te has olvidado? - sonrió, con gesto cómplice.

Gaara le devolvió la sonrisa, posando una mano sobre el hombre de Kankuro a modo de lacónica respuesta que su hermano ya sabía cómo interpretar...

Años de experiencia.

xXx

Se dirigía hacia el salón cuando de repente, un capricho asaltó su mente. A sus pulmones le apetecían un poco de cáncer. Gaara comprobó sus ropas para darse cuenta de que no llevaba tabaco encima, por lo que decidió coger el de su hermana. No es él lo necesitase compulsivamente, pero a veces le apetecía relajarse observando cómo el humo rascaba lentamente su garganta. Y no es que su hermana fumase mucho, pero era un vicio que no conseguía abandonar desde hacía ya años. Fue justo cuando su madre murió. Temari no supo cómo manejar aquella situación, y el tabaco la ayudó a sobrellevarlo, de algún modo.

Gaara se dirigió al recibidor, donde debería encontrarse con el bolso blanco de su hermana. Lo distinguió entre aquel barullo de prendas, y se dispuso a abrirlo. La cajetilla estaba bien a la vista, así que no perdió tiempo buscándola. La abrió al mismo tiempo que notó abrirse la puerta. Al parecer, no había sido el último de los invitados en llegar. Ignoró aquel hecho mientras cogía un cigarrillo y se lo colocaba en los labios. Buscó en el bolsillo de su ajustado pantalón el mechero para proceder a encenderlo, pero una suave voz lo detuvo.

- E... E-esto... ¿está Temari? - inquirió una voz, dulce como la miel.

Los ojos de Gaara se posaron en el frágil cuerpo de la chica que se había dirigido a él. El encendedor que sostenía con sus huesudos dedos había ido a parar al suelo, sin apenas enterarse. Se accidentó con unos ojos cristalinos, aún más claros que los suyos...

Definitivamente, aquello sí eran arenas movedizas.


	4. Señuelo

**Antes de nada, gracias, gracias y más gracias a la gente que se molestó en enviarme reviews :$. Ahora sí, dejo el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer ^^**

**

* * *

**

xXx

_**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

_**Capítulo 4: Señuelo**_

xXx

_Gaara nunca había pensado en su muerte. _

_Siempre le había parecido que aquéllo estaba demasiado lejos aún. De algún modo, se sentía ciertamente inmortal. Se alimentaba de su amor propio, de su egoísmo. Por eso era fuerte. Nunca nadie había cuestionado aquel enorme muro que lo protegía del mundo real, ése en el que se negaba a vivir. _

_Pero aquellos traslúcidos ojos lo miraban, desafiante..._

.

.

Gaara se había quedado clavado en el sitio al comprobar la existencia de aquella chica. A diferencia de lo habitual, su cerebro comenzó a atosigarlo a un ritmo endiablado. No sólo se sorprendió a sí mismo nervioso; en realidad, estaba temblando. Y comprobó que era aquella quebradiza presencia la fuente de todos sus extrañas reacciones.

Por supuesto, la parte más cuerda de su mente no había olvidado su pregunta. En vez de responder, Gaara dirigió una intensa mirada a la chica, que ahora desviaba sus ojos hacia el suelo mientras se ruborizaba sutilmente. El pelirrojo reprimió una sonrisa desde su interior, y a continuación se acercó decididamente hacia ella.

Avanzó con largas zancadas y se detuvo cuando se encontró a su lado. La joven se puso tensa, él lo notó. Fue por eso que le habló lo más amablemente que pudo:

- Entra – le dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salía fuera.

xXx

El pelirrojo iba a necesitar **muchos **cigarrillos.

Se dirigió hacia las baratas sillas que cercaban la vieja mesa de plástico que solían utilizar durante el verano. Se sentó torpemente en una de ellas, casi haciéndose daño. Pero no importaba. No al menos cuando su histeria lo estaba consumiendo. Acercó de nuevo el cigarrillo a sus finos labios, percatándose instantes después de la fatídica pérdida. Su encendedor no estaba, y su hasta ahora impertérrita calma también lo estaba abandonando. Pero es cierto que a veces la suerte lo acompañaba.

- ¿Buscas algo como ésto? - se burló su hermano.

- Puede ser – contestó Gaara con impaciencia.

Kankuro se acercó a él para darle fuego. Sobre la mesa depositó el susodicho encendedor, así como un paquete de cigarros y un cenicero. Gaara lo miró, desconcertado.

- Te los olvidaste en mi casa la última vez que nos vimos. Al menos podrías darme las gracias de haberlos conservado... - resolvió su hermano, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Gracias – respondió muy secamente el del pelo rojizo.

Kankuro tomó asiento a su lado con intención de conversar con él, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser complicado. Su hermano no era demasiado hablador, y menos con él. Decidió probar suerte de todas formas.

- ¿Qué tal te fue ayer? He oído que había mucha gente... - dijo, amablemente.

Pero Gaara no se encontraba allí en aquel momento. Su mente viajaba por terrenos que nunca antes había explorado. Lo asoció un poco al éxtasis que experimentaba sobre el escenario, aunque se quedaba corto. Era como mezclar alcohol y violencia, en sus puntos más extremos. El pelirrojo sonreía en lo que parecía una horrible mueca.

- Bueno, si no quieres hablar no pasa nada – manifestó su hermano mayor -. Al menos deberías entrar. Temari se pondrá furiosa si no te ve por allí en un buen rato.

Kankuro se levantó de su asiento, con dirección a la puerta principal. Cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en el interior de la casa, sintió una voz punzante a su espalda:

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica que acaba de llegar? - ordenó a modo de "amable" pregunta.

El aludido se detuvo un momento. No sólo era sumamente extraño que su hermano le preguntase el nombre de nadie, sino que lo hacía sumido en aquel extraño trance que a veces lograba asustarlo. Decidió responderle, pues era la opción con menos consecuencias.

- ¿La chica del pelo azulado y ojos claros? - inquirió Kankuro. Al no obtener una confirmación por parte de su hermano, prosiguió-. Creo que se llama Hinata.

- Así que Hinata... - musitó Gaara, dibujando aquel nombre en su mente.

"No sabía que algunas drogas tuvieran nombres tan hermosos", pensó.

xXx

El salón desbordaba ruido. Alguna que otra escandalosa carcajada se erguía por encima de los altos decibelios a los que Gaara ya se había acostumbrado. Aunque en realidad, no le importaba mucho.

Su atención tenía un irrevocable objetivo. Sus ojos estaban devorando a la esbelta chica que se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la gran mesa. Desde el sofá podía percibir todos sus gestos, y podía dar fe de que los analizaba todos. Absolutamente todos.

En un momento, ella se dio cuenta. Sus ojos lo hacían caer sin fin siempre que los colocaba sobre los suyos. Ella le sonrió, haciendo que Gaara desviase la mirada con gesto fastidiado. Se sentía un poco cruel hacia ella con aquellos ásperos gestos, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues nunca antes se había sentido así.

El sueño se apoderó de Gaara. Se acomodó en el confortable asiento y se dispuso a navegar por los confines de su subconsciente.

.

.

_Gaara se encontraba en un enorme barco. El mar rugía de rabia. Prueba de ello era que muchas de aquellas hambrientas olas chocaban con su cuerpo, en la cubierta. Lo golpeaban fuertemente, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Se encontraba solo, ante aquel abismo de la naturaleza. Por alguna extraña razón se fijó en un punto en el horizonte. _

_Envuelta en un resplandor níveo, símbolo de total pureza, se encontró con el rostro de la chica que acababa de conocer. Aunque las sensaciones que experimentaba eran fruto de un ficticio contacto mucho más intenso y largo que el de aquella tarde. _

_Ella, desde aquel marco blanco le sonrió. Instantes después, se desvaneció, al mismo tiempo que su sueño se desvanecía también._

.

.

Entrada la noche, Temari llamó la atención de su hermano. El pelirrojo se levantó del sofá del que se había apoderado para seguirla a donde fuera que lo estaba llevando. No perdió oportunidad de echarle una última ojeada a aquella chica que parecía existir bajo el nombre de Hinata. Ella se dio cuenta del gesto, por lo que se sonrojó.

Gaara sonrió.

xXx

Temari lo llevó a la cocina.

El muy... (ella ya no sabía cómo llamarlo) se había quedado dormido en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ya sabía que era mucho pedir que se comportara como una persona normal, pero al menos estaría bien que se hubiese sentado con el resto de invitados en la mesa. Se lo reprochó un poco indignada, a sabiendas de que la actitud de su hermano no cambiaría en absoluto.

- ¿Cuándo piensas crecer? - le preguntó irritada.

- Temari, sabes bien que no me gusta rodearme de imbéciles... ya sabes lo que se dice, que todo se pega – dijo vacilón.

- ¡Gaara, por Dios! - gritó-. ¿Es que acaso no puedes ser un poco considerado con tu hermana? - le rogó.

El pelirrojo se le acercó, dándole un tierno abrazo para calmarla un poco.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, a sabiendas de que la había herido-. Está bien, me uniré a esos amigos tuyos tan "guays" - se burló sonriente.

- Oh, ¿va en serio? - dijo sarcástica ella.

- Sí, pero tengo una condición – dijo él, enigmáticamente.

- ¿Una condición? - preguntó Temari extrañada, separándose de su tosco abrazo-. A ver, ¿qué desea el señor esta vez?

Gaara hizo una pausa, para aumentar su atención en él y bañarse un poco más en egocéntrica satisfacción. Seguidamente, disipó la curiosidad de su hermana.

- Quiero que me sientes al lado de Hinata.

xXx

Temari entró de nuevo al salón acompañada de su hermano pequeño. No fue poca su sorpresa ante aquella extraña petición, pero decidió acceder a sus deseos. Era la mejor opción.

Acercó una silla a una de las esquinas de la mesa, justo en la que se encontraba Hinata. Temari no mantenía mucha relación con ella, pues en realidad era amiga de su amiga Sakura. La observó un momento, preguntándole amablemente:

- Hinata, ¿te importa que siente a mi hermano a tu lado? La verdad es que no hay muchos sitios libres... - se justificó.

La chica en cuestión se sonrojó ligeramente, pero mantuvo su voz firme al contestar.

- Oh, por favor – respondió ella, apartándose un poco a un lado.

- Muchas gracias – le contestó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa con la que ocultaba su preocupación, pues no sabía qué estaría tramando su hermano con aquello.

Gaara observó divertido la escena. Se fijó en su expresión muy detalladamente. Al parecer, no le molestaba su presencia a una distancia **tan** corta. Bueno, ya lo comprobaría...

Gaara avanzó con pasos cortos y seguros, por encima del bullicioso ambiente. La gente reía mientras contaba estúpidas anécdotas que al pelirrojo le importaban más bien poco. En un instante, el tiempo pareció detener su curso. Alargó un brazo y tiró de la silla hacia sí, para acomodarse correctamente. Pasó al lado de la chica, rozando sus ropas, y sintió al instante una corriente eléctrica que los envolvía a ambos. Se sentó educadamente, y la mirada del chico se perdió en un lugar indefinido del comedor. No estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer a continuación, por eso decidió cavilar durante unos minutos antes de actuar.

El alboroto no afectaba a Hinata, que se hallaba abstraída de aquel alegre y jubiloso entorno. Parecía estar recluida, como si en verdad no perteneciese a aquel sitio. Gaara la vio esbozar alguna que otra sonrisa, en respuesta a varias de las tonterías que soltaban los amigos de Temari.

El pelirrojo sacó su tabaco y se dispuso a encender un nuevo cigarrillo, cuando repentinamente una dulce voz lo detuvo.

- E-eh... Creo que esto es tuyo – dijo tartamudeando un poco la chica sentada a su lado.

La mirada de Gaara, que se encontraba escudriñando un punto infinito en la sala, se fijó de pronto en la menuda mano que le tendía su perdido encendedor. Su boca se entreabrió en un gesto de sorpresa. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron ascendiendo por el brazo desnudo de la chica. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, totalmente aprisionado por el suave sonar de aquella voz. Fue entonces cuando asaltó el rostro de la joven con sus ojos, y articuló con voz vacilante:

- Hinata...

.

.

Gaara sabía con certeza que su voz enrabietaba al público. Conocía los poderes de aquel estridente sonido que formaba parte de su ser. Su forma de hablar profunda y despreocupada, a la par que egoísta, conseguía sacar de quicio a muchas personas: generaba odio en ellas.

Pero lo que él verdaderamente desconocía era que aquella voz también podía ser amada.


	5. Cuidado con el perro

**¡Hola de nuevo! Recién salido del horno, subo ya el capítulo 5. He de decir que ha sido, hasta ahora, el capítulo más difícil de escribir, pero también es del que más orgullosa me siento. Casi se me saltó una lagrimilla al escribir la última frase T.T**

**Gracias a toda la gente que ha dejado un review... así da gusto seguir escribiendo =)**

**

* * *

**

xXx

_**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

_**Capítulo 5: Cuidado con el perro**_

xXx

La situación se había vuelto algo tensa.

Hinata había temblado un poco después de oír su nombre salir de los labios del pelirrojo. Gaara había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Pudo haber estado observando el rostro de la joven durante horas sin apenas darse cuenta. Ella por su parte agachaba la cabeza a cada poco, con cierta expresión de vergüenza. Pero eso tampoco le impedía acariciar con la mirada el pálido rostro del chico. Gaara estaba, casi literalmente, hipnotizado.

Decidió romper al fin aquella incómoda situación. Relacionó los hechos que se habían sucedido antes de aquel íntimo momento, y dijo más calmadamente.

- Disculpa, debí haberme presentado – dijo mientras adoptaba una más correcta postura en su silla-. Mi nombre es Gaara – se presentó de forma extrañamente educada.

- Encantada – dijo alegremente la chica, más tranquila esta vez-. La verdad, creo que todo el país te conoce. Eres muy popular – añadió, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

Gaara carraspeó. Le incomodaba sacar a relucir su "espectacular" ocupación en cualquier tipo de charla, sobre todo en una que le interesaba sobremanera.

- Bueno, creo que eso no es muy relevante. El realidad, la gente no me presta mucha atención – confesó el chico mientras daba una nueva calada a su pitillo.

- Vamos, no mientas – intentó adivinar la sonriente chica-. Seguro que es muy emocionante estar en un grupo tan popular – se aventuró Hinata.

El humo se escapó de entre los labios de Gaara, y formaban ahora su tan característica sonrisa rota. Decidió poner las cosas a su favor.

- Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante de mí – dijo, dedicándole una pequeña risa-. Ahora quiero que me cuentes cosas sobre ti.

La chica pareció vacilar. Estaba un poco nerviosa, se le notaba. Él se fijaba en cada pequeño gesto de la morena, como si quisiera memorizarlo por completo.

- Bueno – comenzó ella-. Mi vida no es muy interesante, la verdad – confesó con una sonrisa.

- Estoy convencido de que sí – sentenció él, mirándola de forma inquietante.

- P-pues... todos los días es una misma rutina – señaló Hinata, un poco nerviosa por la situación-. Por las mañanas voy a clase, y las tardes que tengo libres suelo salir con mis amigas, o las dedico a leer.

Gaara adoraba el rubor de sus mejillas. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en absurdas cursilerías, pero las disipó al tiempo que se interesaba por su respuesta.

- ¿Vas a la universidad? - preguntó con interés.

- Sí – respondió ella alegre-. Estoy estudiando el primer curso de Magisterio, en el campus de la ciudad. ¡Me encantan los niños! - confesó la chica animadamente.

"Demasiado previsible", pensó Gaara. Le sonrió a la chica a modo de aprobación por su parte, y siguió deleitándose con todas aquellas cosas que poco a poco Hinata le iba revelando.

xXx

La gente comenzaba a irse.

La oscuridad había teñido el cielo, alertando la proximidad de la noche. Temari estaba despidiéndose de todos sus amigos, mientras agradecía amablemente su asistencia y los regalos recibidos. Gaara, por su parte, trataba de traer a su memoria el sedoso pelo de Hinata, sus sencillos gestos, su perfume adolescente. Estaba contrariado, pues aquella no era su forma de ser. Admitía abiertamente que la chica le interesaba, de igual manera que le podía interesar el whiskey. Llanamente.

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia su hermana. Ella lo miró, intentando leerle el pensamiento, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado de siempre. Su hermano seguía siendo demasiado extraño...

- Me voy – anunció él.

- Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho, al menos.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Lo he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo el chico, sonriente.

Ella vio cómo se dirigía a la puerta, vestido con aquellos ridículos harapos que apenas tapaban su cuerpo. Le lanzó un último mensaje antes de que éste pudiera esquivarlo:

- Espero volver a verte pronto – dijo, elevando la voz-. Y quiero pensar que no tienes nada planeado con Hinata... joder, es demasiado inocente para ti.

Gaara se detuvo un instante. Una duda asaltó su rostro, al tiempo que levantaba una mano a modo de respuesta. "Todo estará bien", dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

xXx

Su agente le había reservado una habitación en una modesta posada del pueblo.

Para Gaara habría sido quizás **demasiado **modesta, de no ser porque en aquel momento no le importaba lo más mínimo el estado de su dormitorio. El chico se tiró en la cama, con su cuerpo totalmente extendido sobre ella, mirando el techo. A su mente iban y venían imágenes, aunque no eran aleatorias en su totalidad. Hinata asaltaba su cabeza una y otra vez. Era insólito que le pasara eso con una chica. Definitivamente, ella le gustaba.

Sonrió.

.

.

De repente, se acordó de algo. Debía resolver un urgente asunto para mañana, sin falta. Cogió su teléfono móvil, aquél que sólo utilizaba para ignorar a la gente de la compañía. Por una vez, dio gracias a Dios por tenerlo. Le iba a ser de mucha utilidad...

xXx

Hinata estaba exhausta.

Llevaba sentada en el mismo sitio las últimas cuatro horas. Su trasero debía haber tomado ya la forma de aquella incómoda silla. No era en vano que el jueves fuese su peor día de la semana.

Tenía cinco clases, dos de ellas con el profesor más aburrido del curso. Si no fuera por su buena educación y sus ganas de aprender, probablemente se hubiese echado una siesta en algún momento de la lección. Y aquella mañana lo necesitaba urgentemente...

.

.

_Tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de Temari, se había ido con Sakura hasta su casa. La del cabello rosa se decidió a acompañarla, pues aún quería pasarse por la casa de su novio. Se habían despedido con un par de besos en las mejillas, y ella había entrado silenciosamente en la vivienda._

_Sus padres ya debían estar durmiendo, por lo que intentó no hacer mucho ruido. Se cepilló los dientes y se dio un baño. _

_Allí, sumergida en cálida agua, no pudo parar un sólo momento de pensar en él. Admitió que para nada era el prototipo de chico que le gustaba. Vestía de forma extravagante, era más bien tosco hablando y parecía muy, muy extraño. Pero mentiría si dijera que no había llamado su atención. Justo en el momento en el que lo vio parado en el recibidor había sentido un escalofrío que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Al igual que aquella voz, que sonorizó su nombre. En verdad, era un chico muy atractivo. Ella ansiaba ver qué ocultaba aquella dura máscara que él mismo se ponía._

_Se lo imaginó durante toda la noche, hasta que el amanecer la sorprendió, demostrándole que el tiempo a veces pasaba **demasiado** rápido..._

.

.

Al fin, el timbre sonó.

Los alumnos se dirigieron a la puerta, para salir por fin e ir a comer. Eran ya las dos, así que seguramente el comedor estaría rebosando de gente, como todos los días a esa hora.

Hinata metió sus nuevos apuntes en la carpeta, agarró sus libros y los metió en la amplia bandolera. Cuando se levantó bajó con cuidado las escaleras, en dirección a la puerta. Su mente ya se encontraba en otra parte, tiñendo sus recuerdos de un fuerte color rojo. Sin embargo, alguien a su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo secuestrarte el resto del día? - preguntó su raptor.

xXx

Por supuesto, era **él**.

Gaara se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo, con la espalda levemente arqueada. Vestía unos ajustados pantalones de cuero que acentuaban su preocupante delgadez. Sobre su pecho llevaba una camiseta negra o lo que quedaba de ella, pues estaba repleta de agujeros. Unas rudas botas lo hacían verse un par de centímetros más alto. Y como toque final, llevaba un llamativo collar de pinchos. En una mano sostenía un cigarrillo, al que le daba un par de caladas de vez en cuando. Dios, aquel chico sí que era un problema.

Ella avanzó en su encuentro. Algo indignada, le informó:

- Me temo que aquí no se puede fumar.

- ¿Eso es un sí? - le preguntó el joven, sonriendo levemente.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco, ante aquella situación. La verdad, lo último que se podría esperar era que alguien acudiese a su encuentro, y mucho menos él.

- Bueno, está bien. Haremos las cosas a tu manera – cedió él mientras se deshacía de aquella colilla.

La morena no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Estaba... en las nubes, podría decirse. Él esperaba a que ella hablase, pero parecía que a ese paso se moriría antes de abrir la boca. Así que fue el pelirrojo quien tomó la iniciativa.

- ¿Qué te apetece comer? - le preguntó mientras se reincorporaba del contacto con la pared.

A la chica, por su parte, le urgían más otro tipo de cosas. Como por ejemplo, saber qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

- ¿Cómo has dado conmigo? - inquirió mientras se situaba a su lado.

- Ayer me dijiste dónde estudiabas. Los de primer curso de Magisterio salen los jueves a las dos en punto de la aula A3 – rió, mientras recordaba la pequeña investigación de ayer-. Tienes suerte que no sea un psicópata. Lo habría tenido fácil – dijo con un cierto tono cautivador.

Ella se ruborizó de nuevo. La verdad, tenía lógica la explicación del joven. Pero aún así... ¿qué interés tenía en ir a buscarla?

- Entonces... ¿has venido a buscarme... a **mí**? - remarcó la palabra, para que el pelirrojo se percatase y contestase sin indirectas.

- Eso te lo diré cuando tú respondas a mi pregunta – zanjó él.

Hinata recordó la cuestión a la que se refería en el instante en el que su estómago se quejaba de hambre. Ella se sonrojó ante tan vergonzosa situación, y más aún cuando notó que su acompañante se reía.

- Creo que no tengo que recordártelo – contestó Gaara, divertido.

"¿Qué quiero comer?", se preguntaba interiormente Hinata.

En verdad, en aquel preciso momento, no lo sabía.

xXx

Sus pies acabaron llevándolos a una modesta terraza, situada cerca del parque. Gaara conocía el pequeño restaurante. Años atrás, cuando su madre aún vivía, solía llevarlo a él y a sus hermanos durante las calurosas noches de verano, a tomarse un helado. Aunque de aquello ya hacía mucho tiempo.

Ambos se acomodaron en las amplias sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa. Hinata había apartado sus pertenencias y las había colocado encima de un tercer asiento libre. Seguía escéptica con él, lo notaba. Pero suponía que era normal, pues apenas se conocían del día anterior.

Al poco rato se acercó uno de los camareros, preguntándoles qué deseaban tomar.

Hinata pidió una ración de arroz con un revuelto de setas. El camarero lo apuntó profesionalmente en su blanco bloc, y acto seguido se dirigió a Gaara.

- ¿Y usted qué desea para comer? - preguntó amablemente.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó un rato. Al final, respondió con poco interés:

- Tráigame lo mismo que a la señorita – dijo, observando a Hinata atentamente.

- Bien – dijo-. ¿Algo para beber?

- Ah, sí – se apresuró Hinata-. Traiga agua para dos – ordenó, mientras miraba preocupadamente al chico.

Gaara no opuso resistencia. En realidad, le daba igual la comida o la bebida. Lo que sí le interesaba era el motivo de tan extraña acción por parte de la chica, pues apenas había mostrado iniciativa alguna desde que él la había conocido.

Permanecieron en silencio. Él la devoraba con cada mirada, y ella a veces encontraba el valor de aguantar aquel inquietante examen. Pero sólo a veces.

El camarero no se demoró mucho. Trajo los platos que habían pedido junto a la cuenta. Él ni siquiera tenía intención de probar un solo bocado, pero suponía que aquello incomodaría a la chica. Después de un buen rato contemplando cómo se alimentaba Hinata, decidió probar la comida para no ser descortés.

..

Aquel plato sabía realmente bien; el problema era que aquella agua no podía calmar su sed.

xXx

Sus platos ya habían sido recogidos.

Gaara disfrutaba de los pequeños comentarios que la joven le iba regalando. Adoraba cada pequeña cosa que decía de ella, de su vida. Y la miraba con los mismos ojos escudriñadores de alguien que intenta ver en la oscuridad. Ella ya no se ruborizaba tan continuamente, estaba más relajada con él. Aunque seguía sintiendo algo preocupante en todo aquello... era demasiado **real**.

El joven pagó la cuenta, impidiéndole a Hinata abonar un sólo céntimo. Al principio, parecía molesta ante aquel cortés gesto, pero terminó por mostrarse profundamente agradecida, al mismo tiempo que aseguraba que a la próxima invitaría ella. A Gaara le gustó eso, pues al menos auguraba una nueva cita.

Justo cuando ambos se disponían a recoger sus cosas para abandonar el sitio, pasó un grupo de jóvenes a su lado. Eran tres. Hinata le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a uno de ellos. Al parecer se conocían; quizás fuesen compañeros de clase.

- Hola, Hinata – la saludó uno de ellos-. Qué raro se hace verte por aquí, y sobre todo acompañada – dijo, advirtiendo la presencia del pelirrojo.

- Bueno, él es un amigo mío – contestó, ruborizándose al instante -. Nos encontramos en la salida de la universidad y se ofreció para invitarme a comer – explicó, medio mintiendo medio diciendo la verdad.

Gaara sonrió ante aquella explicación, y sobre todo, ante una nerviosísima Hinata.

- Ya veo... - concluyó el-. Pues entonces te veo mañana... ¡y no te olvides del trabajo! - le recordó, sonriente.

- Claro. Nos vemos mañana – se despidió la morena de él.

El grupillo de amigos comenzó a alejarse. Gaara estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a la chica cuando la voz de aquel joven los interrumpió de nuevo.

- Ah, y Hinata... - comenzó, posando su atención en el collar del pelirrojo-. Ten cuidado con el perro – dijo con tal expresión que no podía decirse si era una broma o iba en serio.

La chica se sentía avergonzada por aquel ofensivo comentario y comenzó a pedirle disculpas a Gaara en nombre de su osado amigo. Pero él no tuvo más remedio que callarse,

porque ni aunque aquel chico hubiese querido, no le podía haber dado mejor advertencia...

* * *

**PD: Lo sé, lo sé, la acción es quizás muuuy lenta, pero necesito que sea lo más realista posible, dentro de lo que cabe... Y aún tengo miles de ideas que organizar, por lo que tal vez me demore más para la próxima actualización.**

**XO!**


	6. Respuesta

**Este capítulo, valga la pena o no, quisiera dedicárselo a una extraña pero interesante chica cuya inicial es M, y que me ayudó a no fastidiar alguna que otra cosa del relato. **

**Al igual que en la vida real, cuando no te gusta un regalo, éste también puedes devolverlo =)**

**

* * *

**

xXx

_**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

_**Capítulo 6: Buenas noches**_

xXx

Gaara comenzó a reírse.

Hinata lo observó con cierta cautela. La situación se había salido un poco de la línea prevista. Definitivamente, mataría a Kiba por aquel impertinente comentario. Aunque debía admitirlo, la osadía tenía cierta gracia. Y también resultaba ciertamente cautivador...

Él había sacado un nuevo cigarrillo. Lo encendió. Le dio una profunda calada, como si quisiera serenarse, y le sugirió con voz apacible:

- ¿Damos una vuelta?

Hinata hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras lograba situarse al lado del pelirrojo. Comenzaron a andar por el hermoso paseo del parque. Los pájaros cantaban y danzaban alegres. Un suave viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, a modo de nana.

- No sabía que tus amigos fuesen tan graciosos – comenzó él.

- Debes disculparlo – respondió ella-. No creo que fuese su intención ofenderte – aventuró.

- Oh, ¿eso crees? - preguntó con tono burlón el joven-. En todo caso, deberías estarle agradecida – concluyó él.

- ¿Agradecida? - exclamó muy sorprendida Hinata.

- Ya lo creo – dijo mientras soltaba un aro de humo por su boca-. Supongo que es normal proteger lo que uno quiere.

xXx

La morena se había ruborizado. Mucho.

Gaara no la había interrogado más con la mirada. Caminaba más bien cabizbajo, preguntando y respondiendo alternativamente a los comentarios y curiosidades de la joven.

- ¿Entonces ya cantabas a los dieciséis? - le preguntaba ella, fascinada.

- Siempre había alguien dispuesto a dejarte el local. No me pagaban por ello, pero al menos las copas me salían gratis – respondió él.

- Vaya... ¿y cómo fue que te contrataron los de la discográfica? ¿Y cómo conociste a los demás chicos del grupo? - Hinata parecía emocionarse con cada nueva respuesta.

- Éramos un grupo de conocidos. Grabamos una maqueta en un estudio de mala muerte. La enviamos a muchas compañías, y una de ella nos llamó – dijo Gaara, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-. Y de la formación original sólo quedo yo – añadió, sonriendo en una mueca extraña.

- ¿Sólo tú? - se extrañó ella-. ¿Acaso les pasó algo?

- Digamos que... no fueron capaces de seguir mi ritmo.

El pelirrojo sonreía, recordando los inicios del grupo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas... tantas, que no merecía la pena recordar aquellos tiempos.

Por otro lado, Hinata se asombraba cada vez más. La historia de aquel chico le resultaba fascinante, en todos los sentidos posibles. Para desilusión de ella, él no tenía intención de deleitarla más con sus cosas.

- ¿He satisfecho ya tu curiosidad? - preguntó él, con cierto gesto divertido-. Porque si es así, podríamos hablar sobre ti.

La joven recordó cómo había reaccionado el pelirrojo ante el interrogatorio al que le había sometido en su primer encuentro, en casa de Temari. Al parecer, no disfrutaba hablando de sí mismo, o al menos era la impresión que daba.

- Bueno, está bien... - concedió ella-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Todo – confesó Gaara, sin vacilar un segundo.

xXx

La tarde llegaba a su fin.

Los dos se encontraban dando vueltas por el bonito parque, ahora más silencioso. Lo habían recorrido al menos tres veces de principio a fin, pero cada nueva vuelta era distinta y mucho más íntima. Hinata había acabado por contarle casi todo lo confesable de aquellos últimos tres años. Y en verdad, no era mucho.

Su padre trabajaba en una modesta empresa constructora, y su madre era enfermera en el hospital de la ciudad. Gaara había intuido que ambos le exigían bastante a su única hija. La forma de hablar de ellos la delataban. Al menos parecían quererla mucho, lo suficiente como para no querer que un chico como él se le acercara.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Anochecía mientras la escuchaba hablar de lo mucho que había estudiado los últimos dos cursos. Gracias a eso había sido la primera de su clase, con un expediente impecable. Parloteaba alegremente de lo mucho que le gustaba la universidad y de la encantadora gente que había conocido. Esto último llamó la atención de Gaara, por lo que quiso que la morena resolviera una asaltante duda.

- ¿Acaso sales con alguien?

La pregunta la sobresaltó. Había cortado totalmente el hilo de aquel monólogo, que él parecía disfrutar. La chica se puso un poco nerviosa, pero respondió:

- N-no, para nada – tragó sonoramente saliva-. La verdad, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas...

- Ya veo. – expuso él, en un tono neutro.

A Hinata su actitud la descolocaba por completo. No sabía por qué le estaba preguntando aquellas cosas... Ni siquiera le había dicho aún si había ido a la universidad a verla expresamente a ella.

Gaara se adelantó a los pensamientos de la chica.

- ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer? ¿El trabajo del que habló el tío aquel, quizás?

- Oh, no, no – negaba con la cabeza-. Ya lo hice hace... bastante – confesó con cierta ¿vergüenza?.

- Como era de suponer – dijo el pelirrojo riendo, más para sí que en respuesta a ella-. Entonces... ¿hay algo que te apetezca hacer? - preguntó, haciendo que las palabras sonasen quizá **demasiado **sugerentes.

Pero Hinata no reaccionó de forma violenta. Es más, sintió una especie de alegría interna, pues al menos le aguardaba un poco más de tiempo a su lado. Aquella vez, lo tenía muy claro. Por eso se detuvo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le preguntó, sonriente:

- ¿Te gustaría mirar las estrellas?

xXx

Eran las nueve.

Los días eran cada vez más largos, pues el inminente verano avanzaba a paso de gigante. Hinata había indicado el camino hacia una pequeña "explanada" del parque, decorada con pinos y otros árboles más pequeños que Gaara no acababa de identificar. Mientras avanzaban, él notó cómo su acompañante daba media vuelta y se dirigía corriendo a algún lugar indeterminado. Ella lo relajó con su suave voz:

- ¡Espera ahí, por favor! - gritaba mientras se alejaba-. ¡Vuelvo en seguida!

Gaara no tuvo más remedio que esperarla. Para que la espera no se le hiciera muy larga, sacó un nuevo cigarrillo de su bolsillo. "Joder, esta chica me acabará matando", pensó mientras reflexionaba en el hábito que había tomado desde que la conocía. Gaara estaba fumando mucho, demasiado quizás. Pero la verdad es que ella lo ponía nervioso, aunque consiguiera disimularlo. A veces lograba dejarlo de piedra. Hinata era realmente sorprendente.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

- Espero que te guste el chocolate – dijo Hinata entrecortadamente.

Gaara se volteó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que veía a la chica recobrar el aliento, con un pequeño helado en cada mano.

xXx

No sabría cómo expresarlo.

El pelirrojo estaba, ante todo, impresionado. No así ella, que parecía enormemente feliz, más aún después de ver el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de él. Le tendió uno de aquellos helados, y Gaara lo aceptó tímidamente, como si pensara que todo aquello fuera un truco. Pero no había ni trampa ni cartón.

En silencio y con extremada parsimonia, se dirigieron al lugar que la joven había señalado momentos atrás. Ambos daban pequeños lengüetazos a su respectivo polo, observándose disimuladamente de reojo. Una vez hubieron llegado a una pequeña elevación del terreno, Gaara se acostó sobre la hierba. Hinata se quedó un momento pensando hasta que decidió unirse al joven tumbándose a su lado, a una cierta distancia de seguridad.

Los dos observaban el cielo. Las primeras estrellas habían empezado a dejarse ver en el oscuro telón que los cubría. El silencio reinaba entre ambos. Quizás porque estaban demasiado absortos en sus pensamientos, quizás porque en verdad no lo necesitaban. Lo cierto era que todo era demasiado agradable. El estar juntos, en aquel momento y en aquel lugar. Y ambos lo sabían.

- ¿Sabes? - comenzó Hinata, después de haber limpiado sus labios con un pañuelo, para prevenir cualquier resto de chocolate-. Hace mucho que vengo a este lugar a observar las estrellas.

- Ya veo – dijo Gaara sólo para demostrarle que la había escuchado. De algún modo, estaba totalmente cautivado por las palabras de la chica.

Hinata sonrió. Sus brazos se encontraban extendidos, bordeando su delicado cuerpo. En un momento dado, comenzó a jugar con la hierba con una de sus manos.

- Siempre he querido alcanzarlas, desde pequeña – confesó, ruborizándose levemente-. Creo que en aquel entonces simbolizaban todas aquellas cosas que anhelaba...

Gaara se incorporó un poco. Pasó a apoyarse con un brazo sobre la hierba, mientras giraba ligeramente para toparse con el rostro de la joven.

- ¿Y qué era aquello que deseabas? - preguntó él, sin siquiera disimular su creciente interés.

- En verdad, no lo sé – respondió ella, algo dubitativa-. Supongo que lo único que quería era el mero hecho de perseguirlas... – dedujo ella.

Gaara había clavado sus pies en la hierba, para que le sirvieran de punto de apoyo. Lentamente, avanzó arrastrando un poco su cuerpo hasta el sitio donde se encontraba Hinata. En un arrebato de algo que no sabía cómo definir, colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de la chica y suspendió medio cuerpo sobre ella. Sus rostros se encontraban ahora a escasos centímetros. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, dibujando al instante una seria expresión en su rostro, e hizo una última pregunta.

- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó muy despacio-. ¿Hay algo que anheles?

Silencio.

La joven que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo observaba sus ojos como si quisiera nadar en ellos, escudriñándolos, intentando descifrarlos. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de desconcierto. Y temblaba horriblemente.

Gaara pensó que se había excedido. Quizás no fuese buena idea haberla presionado de ese modo, pues él desconocía lo que ella pensaba de él. Sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a retroceder lentamente, cediéndole de nuevo su espacio vital. Lo habría conseguido, si no fuese porque Hinata lo agarró por la harapienta camiseta, atrayéndolo de nuevo a sí misma.

Y le respondió.

xXx

Gaara nunca había besado a una chica. Al menos por iniciativa propia.

Cuando después de un concierto alguna de aquellas mujeres se colaban en su habitación, él simplemente se dejaba hacer. Pero en esta ocasión se sorprendió a sí mismo rozando sus labios con los de Hinata. Saboreando, al fin, el objeto de sus más íntima devociones.

Hinata, por su parte, se encontraba en un trance del que no quería salir. Sentía los fríos labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, sin duda debido al helado. Ella había besado a bastantes chicos, eso era cierto. Pero nunca había sentido aquella embriagadora sensación que ahora experimentaba con Gaara. La morena alzó sus manos en dirección al cabello del muchacho y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, deteniendo sus dedos en sus orejas durante el trayecto.

El olor de Gaara se impregnaba en el cuerpo de la joven. Era una fragancia salvaje y llena de masculinidad. Ella comenzó a apurar aquella caricia, atando sus manos en la nuca de éste y acercándolo aún más a su boca.

El chico notaba los gestos impulsivos de Hinata. Sin embargo, en el beso sólo participaban sus labios, aunque a veces él notaba la lengua de la joven, vacilante. Él se separó un poco de ella para besar suave y lentamente su cuello. Ella suspiraba cada vez que notaba el contacto con sus finos labios. Percibía una fuerte corriente eléctrica que los envolvía a ambos, como en aquel primer encuentro.

Hinata comenzó a retorcer un poco su cuerpo. Gaara notó cómo la joven volvía a reclamar sus labios. Él se sometió a sus deseos, envolviendo de nuevo la boca de ella en su cálido aliento. Apenas eran conscientes del paso del tiempo; parecían aislados del movimiento del cosmos...

Al menos así lo habrían deseado.

xXx

Los dos se encontraban andando por las solitarias calles de la ciudad.

Gaara había insistido en acompañarla a casa. Hinata, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, había accedido a su petición; todo fuese por unos minutos más a su lado.

A veces, durante el trayecto, sus manos llegaban a rozarse, a lo que ambos respondían con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Estaban exultantes. Aquella era una sensación que querían disfrutar lentamente. Quizás a ninguno de los dos le hubiese importado detener el tiempo en aquel momento.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la muchacha, ambos se vieron obligados a romper aquella lacónica situación.

- Bueno... - comenzó ella-. Supongo que esto es una despedida... – dijo, entristeciendo su mirada.

- Eso creo – contestó él-. Pero antes de que entres, quiero darte algo – manifestó el joven.

Hinata se desconcertó un instante. Poco después notó la presión de sus labios sobre la frente de ella, al tiempo que escuchaba unas dulce palabras.

- Buenas noches, Hinata.

"Sin duda alguna, van a ser buenas", pensó la chica desde la puerta mientras lo observaba marchar.

Antes de perderse por completo en la oscuridad, Gaara le dedicó unas significativas palabras, alzando un poco la voz para que la joven pudiese escucharlo.

- Ah, y la respuesta es sí.

xXx

Gaara había llegado por fin a la posada.

Después de una larga caminata, en la que sólo Hinata estaba en sus pensamientos, decidió ponerse ya con el asunto. Había encontrado a su musa, y su cabeza bullía de ideas.

Cogió papel y bolígrafo. Con pulso tembloroso, aún excitado por todo lo que había sucedido con la joven, escribió con letras grandes en aquella blanca extensión:

"_Luz de las estrellas"_

…


	7. ¿Dónde está mi mente?

_**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Dónde está mi mente?**_

_**.**_

_Con tus pies en el aire y tu cabeza en el suelo_

_Prueba este truco y gira, sí_

_Tu cabeza colapsará_

_Pero no hay nada en ella_

_Y te preguntarás a ti mismo..._

_._

El cenicero estaba lleno de colillas.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y Gaara seguía mirando fijamente aquel papel en blanco, excepto por aquellas cuatro palabras escritas con letra irregular. Se encontraba inspirado, ya lo creía, pero por algún motivo las ideas no parecían querer salir al exterior. O al menos no sabía cómo plasmarlas.

Agarró ferozmente sus cabellos, como si quisiese estrujar su cerebro y hacer así que sus pensamientos tomasen forma. Bufó. Soltó una maldición, y acto seguido se levantó de la silla en dirección a la botella de whiskey que antes había ordenado traer. El sabor de aquella bebida parecía resucitarlo un poco cada día, era por eso que no concebía su vida sin ella. Lograba que se sintiese algo humano, cuando menos.

Gaara se preguntó qué tenía aquella chica. ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? Él no estaba siendo la misma persona que había sido durante los últimos dieciocho años. Ahora se sorprendía pensando en alguien, deseando estar con esa persona. Y aún se asombraba ante aquel gesto en el que sus labios habían rozado los de ella, pues de algún modo la deseaba. Deseaba que fuera suya.

El pelirrojo decidió que era mejor intentar dormir. Mañana tendría un largo día de trabajo, pues ya su agente le había avisado de que pasaría temprano a recogerlo. Torpemente se tiró en la modesta cama, con la ropa aún puesta y apestando a alcohol. Acostado en aquella superficie, se detuvo a observar el techo de la habitación. Antes de que el sueño se apoderada de él, había llegado a la conclusión de que su cabeza había colapsado, y se preguntó:

_¿Dónde está mi mente?_

xXx

Era la segunda noche que pasaba en vela.

Hinata tenía clase al día siguiente. Aunque no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, no se quejaba. ¿Y es que acaso había algo que podía afectarle? La respuesta era no, y ella creía que siempre sería la misma. Aún recordaba el sabor de los finos labios del muchacho sobre los suyos, la electricidad que su cuerpo desprendía, su olor a hombre.

Ágilmente se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Esta vez, como excepción y casi inconscientemente, decidió pasar más tiempo delante del espejo. De algún modo, quería encontrarse guapa, atractiva. Mientras observaba su reflejo en el cristal, Hinata imaginó a Gaara detrás de su cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos y besando su cuello. El pulso se le aceleró considerablemente. Se sonrojó, esta vez no por vergüenza, y sus pensamientos se reafirmaron cuando articuló de forma casi inaudible:

- Esto va mal.

.

.

Las clases habían pasado demasiado rápido esta vez.

Los apuntes de la mañana se reducían a cuatro palabras sin aparente conexión entre ellas. El nombre de Gaara invadía casi la totalidad del espacio restante de la hoja. Hinata lo había repasado tantas veces con su bolígrafo que en cualquier momento podría atravesar el folio. Fue el timbre el que hizo que se despertara de aquel mundo paralelo, en el que únicamente estaba **él**. Casi sobresaltada por aquella desagradable alarma, se dispuso a recoger sus cosas. Ya habían salido la mitad de sus compañeros cuando una voz la detuvo:

- ¿Qué tal ayer con tu chico?

Hinata dirigió la mirada al sujeto en cuestión. Un gesto de reprobación se dibujó instantáneamente en su rostro.

- No es mi chico – contestó la joven, poniéndose nerviosa al instante-. Y creo que ayer te faltaron modales, ya sabes.

- Vaya – respondió Kiba con gesto serio-. Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte.

- No, no fue a mí. Creo que le debes una disculpa a él – declaró Hinata.

- Ah... ¿al intento de humano que iba contigo? - respondió divertido el joven.

- ¡Kiba, por Dios! - comenzó malhumorada ella-. ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo como para que hables así de él? - preguntó dolida.

- No, supongo – respondió con voz suave, pues no soportaba cuando ella se sentía mal-. Y a todo esto, ¿se puede saber quién era? No es que pasase muy desapercibido, que digamos...

- Y-ya te dije, es un amigo – balbuceó ella.

- No lo decía por eso – dijo él-. La verdad, su cara me sonaba mucho... aunque supongo que serán imaginaciones mías.

- Seguramente – sentenció nerviosa Hinata.

- Bueno, de todos modos no vine a hablarte de él – confesó Kiba-. La verdad, hoy quería ser yo quien te invitase a comer.

Hinata se tensó un poco. El contacto que había tenido con Kiba no era mucho, aún habiendo ido a la misma clase en secundaria. Su relación se resumía en poco enfáticos saludos y alguna que otra tarde de fiesta juntos, pues tenían varios compañeros en común. Pero a ella le agradaba, y en aquel momento necesitaba evadirse un poco. Así que decidió aceptar su invitación.

- Pero con una condición – aseguró ella-. Nada de hablar sobre Gaara.

Kiba la observó un segundo, con cautela. De repente, su hermosa risa comenzó a inundar la (ahora sí) vacía clase.

- Vaya, así que finalmente tenía razón – dijo el joven, aún entre risas.

Hinata deseó que la tierra la tragara. Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo intenso, casi como el de los cabellos de su "amigo". Su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, y como resultado de eso había revelado su nombre. El nombre que pertenecía a una estrella de rock.

- Mierda – pensó Hinata.

xXx

Gaara estornudó.

Su agente le pasó un fino y caro pañuelo para que lo utilizase, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró. Gaara observaba el paisaje a través de la luna trasera del vehículo. No dejaba de pensar en ella: en sus cabellos color azabache, en sus sencillas y proporcionadas curvas, en su sabor. Definitivamente, quería volver a verla.

No. Lo necesitaba, más bien.

Desgraciadamente, había cosas que debía hacer. Sus agentes le habían dejado bastante claro qué camino no debía seguir si quería seguir viviendo en la abundancia de su trabajo. Era por eso por lo que no se había atrevido a escabullirse como otras tantas veces. Aún le quedaba un poco de sentido común.

Aquella noche tendría uno de los últimos conciertos. La gira del grupo llegaba a su fin, y además en el momento justo. Después de eso le darían tiempo libre para que lo _aprovechase para componer __nuevos temas_. Quizás incluso podría tirarse un año en "proceso creativo". Sonrió ante esta última idea, pues le resultaba extremadamente atractiva.

.

.

Apenas faltaban unos minutos para salir al escenario.

Gaara se encontraba contra una pared tomando una copa. El contenido resultaba más que obvio. Su mánager lo observaba con expresión preocupada a un par de metros de distancia. El pelirrojo notó su insistente mirada, y preguntó un poco malhumorado:

- ¿Algún problema, viejo?

El hombre, acostumbrado ya a su comportamiento, respondió calmadamente y sin sobresaltos:

- Gaara – hizo una significativa pausa-. Deberías dejar de beber tanto, o acabarás contigo mismo.

La mirada del joven se perdió en una lejanía indescifrable por su acompañante. De pronto comenzaron a escucharse los gritos histéricos de "la multitud que había pagado por verlo". La gente comenzó a moverse por allí con mayor inquietud. Alguien gritó eso de _preparaos_ lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchasen todos los miembros del grupo. El show debía comenzar.

Gaara posó su vaso semivacío en una pequeña mesa auxiliar. Antes de irse por el pasillo que lo conduciría al escenario, se dirigió a su mánager y le dedicó unas significativas palabras.

- Ojalá pudiera...

.

.

Una vez el pelirrojo hubo comenzado el espectáculo, su hombre personal se dirigió a la mesa en la que había posado aquel vaso. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que dentro del recipiente de cristal sólo había agua.

xXx

El reloj apenas marcaba las nueve.

Hinata se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Era sábado, y puesto que no tenía clase podía permitirse dormir hasta una hora más que indecente. Pero no podía, y no sabía exactamente a qué o a quién echarle la culpa. No a Kiba, que el día anterior había conseguido hacerla reír con sus tonterías y olvidarse así de **casi todo** lo demás. La había llevado a la misma terraza en la que había comido el jueves con Gaara, pero todo había sido distinto. Por supuesto, los motivos eran obvios.

Se desperezó, hizo la cama y se metió en un inocente vestido primaveral de color azul. Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina y preparó un abundante desayuno. Sus padres ya se habían ido, por lo que disfrutó de su almuerzo en absoluta soledad.

Había pensado mucho sobre ello, o al menos eso pensaba. ¿Acaso sería buena idea ir a ver a Temari? Y en caso de que así fuera, ¿qué excusa iba a darle? ¿Qué pretendía con aquéllo?

Las respuestas flotaban nítidas en su mente. No, no sería buena idea. No, no sabía qué excusa podría darle. ¿Qué pretendía? Sí, eso estaba mucho más claro. Quería que ella le dijera qué debía hacer para volver a verlo. Necesitaba al menos volver a oír su voz, sentir su existencia...

- Demonios – maldecía Hinata para sí-. Ni que tuviera catorce años – se reprochó.

Pero es cierto que la mejor forma de librarse de la tentación es cayendo en ella, y eso planeaba hacer mientras cogía su bolso y cerraba tras de sí la puerta con llave.

xXx

La habitación olía a perfume barato.

Gaara tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Sin duda, la noche había sido larga. En esta ocasión, la puerta de su cara habitación de hotel con bañera tamaño XXL se había abierto para dejar pasar a una de esas mujeres. La había estado follando durante largas horas, y ahora su cuerpo invadía parte de la cama en la que el pelirrojo también había dormido.

El joven se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse. No sabía por qué había pasado aquello. Llevaba sobrio varios días, así que no era culpa del alcohol. Tampoco había consumido ninguna otra droga que no fuera tabaco, así que tampoco era eso.

Abrió el grifo y se salpicó el rostro con agua fría. Se miró en el espejo, aún con expresión somnolienta. Su cuello estaba adornado con un poco disimulable chupón.

- Joder... – dijo para sí mismo tras el descubrimiento.

Como si de una película americana se tratase, vino a su mente aquella conocida melodía...

.

_Con tus pies en el aire y tu cabeza en el suelo_

_Prueba este truco y gira, sí_

_Tu cabeza colapsará_

_Si no hay nada en ella_

_Y te preguntarás a ti mismo..._

_.  
_

Sí, él lo sabía. Sabía por qué se había acostado con aquella mujer, cuyo nombre ni siquiera había preguntado. Una mezcla de angustia, inquietud e ímpetu se habían apoderado de él. A diferencia de antes, cuando sentía su corazón al menos putrefacto, ahora simplemente se encontraba vacío. Estaba hueco, como si alguien lo hubiese devorado de igual manera que alguien come un yogurt con cuchara. Y él había intentado llenar aquel vacío de la forma más absurda posible, pues al menos esas cosas se le daban bien.

.

_¿Dónde está mi mente?_

_.  
_

El teléfono sonó.

Gaara no tenía ninguna intención de cogerlo, por lo que siguió con su tarea sin apenas inmutarse. Levantó la tapa del retrete y orinó, casi sincronizado con la melodía del maldito móvil. Cuando acabó tiró de la cadena y abrió de nuevo el grifo para lavarse las manos. De repente escuchó el contestador reproduciendo un mensaje a través de una dulce y balbuceante voz.

- E-esto... Hola, Gaara. ¿C-cómo estás? Me preguntaba... si...

.

.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Gaara sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su mente.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**- La grafía "whiskey" se utiliza para denominar a la famosa bebida alcohólica que proviene de Irlanda o Estados Unidos. Para el resto de países, se utiliza la grafía "whisky". Realmente pienso que a Gaara le pegaba más el Jack Daniel's, ¿no? xD**

**- La canción a la que se hace referencia a lo largo del relato no me pertenece a mí, sino a los Pixies. La pongo traducida al castellano para que no desentone demasiado con el resto del relato.  
**


	8. Permiso para entrar

_**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

_**Capítulo 8: Permiso para entrar**_

El contestador no tenía nuevos mensajes.

Era domingo y Hinata desechaba ya la posibilidad de que Gaara le contestara. No sólo estaría ocupado con el trabajo, sino que tampoco le debía nada. Se habían besado. ¿Acaso eso significaba algo más? Seguramente no. Seguramente lo hacía con muchas otras chicas. Seguramente llegaba más lejos con ellas. Seguramente...

Estuvo cerca, pero no. La joven se dijo a si misma que no debía llorar, y menos por un chico. No cuando tenía tantas cosas que hacer aún: estudiar. Una sola tarea que hasta ahora había ocupado sus pensamientos por completo. Hasta ahora, claro.

.

.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la pequeña plaza, Kiba ya se encontraba allí.

No sabría explicar aquella repentina actitud de su compañero de clase. Ahora se molestaba en invitarla a comer, en acompañarla a casa y en pasear en su compañía. La morena se cuestionó seriamente si él podría sentir algún interés en ella, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Él no se comportaba de forma extraña; simplemente insistía en pasar más tiempo con ella. Y Hinata no podría estar más agradecida, pues lidiar con aquellos deprimentes pensamientos en soledad acababan con sus ánimos. Y es que no sabía muy bien cuándo fue que el pelirrojo había pasado a significar algo tan importante en su vida.

Y de algún modo sentía que ya no había marcha atrás.

xXx

Los dedos de Gaara se movían rápidos.

Su particular y personal musa había tocado a su puerta, y él con ronca voz la invitó a entrar. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama y sostenía lo que un día fue su primera guitarra. A su lado, una pequeña libreta de tapas rojas. En la segunda hoja de la misma había escrito varias consonantes en mayúscula.

Gaara era de las personas que siempre dejaba la primera hoja en blanco...

Por si acaso.

xXx

Sus padres ya estaban durmiendo, como era de suponer.

Hinata entró sigilosamente en su casa tras haberse despedido de Kiba. La película había sido lo suficientemente graciosa como para que consiguiera arrancarle sonoras risas. Su compañero de clase había elegido bien: era como si pudiese leer su mente, leer en ella. En todo caso, aquéllo era lo que necesitaba, distracción. Aunque ahora debía enfrentarse de nuevo a sus pequeños fantasmas.

.

.

Había amanecido, aunque el cielo estaba gris.

Como era ya habitual, la joven no había superado las cinco horas de sueño. A este paso, tendría que cuestionarse seriamente el tener que ir a la farmacia, a por un poco de ayuda externa. Este nuevo ritmo de vida acabaría matándola.

Se vistió, se aseó y desayunó. Cogió su pequeño y práctico bolso y salió por la puerta, dirección ningún sitio. Era domingo y la calle estaría vacía, aunque realmente no importaba.

Apenas había andado cinco minutos cuando su móvil sonó.

xXx

El pelirrojo no había dormido, al menos no en su cama.

Había cogido el primer tren de la mañana, después de haber estado componiendo durante toda la noche. Esta vez, algo había salido de su horrible mente. Algo que le resultó tan jodidamente hermoso que sintió vergüenza al pensar que podrían llegar a escucharlo. De algún modo, tenía una imagen que mantener. Debía preocuparse de venderse hasta sus últimos días, pues eso al menos se le daba bastante bien.

Había invadido uno de los asientos del tren que lo dejaría en casa. No sabría decir exactamente cuánto, pero el sueño se apoderó de él durante el pesado trayecto. Cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos, apenas quedaba una parada más para su destino. Se desperezó disimuladamente, ante la escrutante mirada de algún que otro pasajero. Se acomodó en la postura más formal que pudo y acto seguido cubrió su cabeza con el pequeño gorro que había traído y que en un momento que él desconocía se le había caído al suelo.

Cinco minutos después se bajaba del tren con destino a su casa.

xXx

La persona con la que había hablado se había identificado con el nombre de Temari.

Aunque claro, Hinata aún no estaba convencida de si era ella en realidad o alguna que otra pesada broma o jugarreta de su subconsciente. Más aún cuando el motivo de su llamada se podía resumir en "Gaara ha llamado, dice que vendrá a casa, ¿no quieres verle?, seguro que tenéis mucho de qué hablar, por favor, pásate, deberías pasar a visitarnos, ¿no crees?".

Oh, sí, sonaba demasiado romántico para ser verdad. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ella. Se sentía demasiado viva como para aceptar que aquello fuera verdad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba parada en la acera mientras notaba cómo su estómago se encogía cuando pensaba en él, en Gaara. Era una cobarde, lo tenía que admitir. Lo estaba siendo mientras cambiaba de dirección, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Y lo habría conseguido si no fuera por Sakura, que la saludó enérgicamente desde su espalda a grito de:

- Vaya, Hinata. ¡Qué sorpresa!

"Es como si la hermana de Gaara se asegurara de que no pudiese rechazar su petición", pensó la joven.

xXx

El pelirrojo caminaba arrastrando los pies por las ya conocidas calles.

Esta vez, tendría que caminar durante algo más de media hora. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno salía sin la cartera, entre otras cosas.

"Mierda", había pensado Gaara. Aunque tampoco era tan malo; hacía mucho tiempo que no daba un paseo (desde **aquel** jueves), y hacer algo de ejercicio físico no le vendría del todo mal. Al menos, contrarrestaría los efectos del alcohol y del tabaco... ¿lo haría? Bueno, eso en realidad no importaba demasiado.

No tenía muy claro qué debía hacer con respecto a Hinata. Desde aquel contacto físico no habían vuelto a verse, y él ni siquiera había respondido a su mensaje telefónico. No porque quisiera ignorarla, sino porque no sabía qué decirle. El joven tenía asumido que cada vez que abría la boca en una situación de ese tipo la cagaba. No era por ninguna extraña razón, no en realidad. En verdad, él no quería que ella se sintiese mal, ya que tenía algo dentro que palpitaba cada vez que la veía... bueno, dentro y fuera.

Decidió que lo decidiría más tarde. Ahora tenía que pasar por casa, pues le habían llegado unos papeles que creyó haber despachado en su totalidad años atrás, después de la muerte de su madre. En realidad, no le importaban lo más mínimo, pero suponía que sus hermanos querrían verlos. De algún modo, era su responsabilidad. Había sido él quien se había "encargado" de todo eso desde que ganaba más dinero del que podía gastar en su reducido tiempo libre. Al menos, era el único que podía pagarse un abogado eficaz y discreto.

Era por eso por lo que tenía que "sacrificarse" volviendo a casa de su hermana. Podía haberle enviado todo aquello por correo, pero era domingo.

Además, había un asunto que no podía atender por correo... uno bastante más urgente.

xXx

Hinata llegó a la casa de los Sabaku No acompañada por Sakura.

No creía en las casualidades, así que se encontraba un poco escéptica ante aquel montaje de su particular escenario. Tenía que admitirlo, el decorado no le importaba mucho. Ella en verdad quería verlo, aunque después de su comportamiento infantil no tenía muy clara la reacción del pelirrojo. Aunque de algo estaba segura: le sorprendería, como le pasaba siempre con él.

- "**Siempre**", pensó Hinata. "Ojalá englobara más tiempo del que en realidad es..."

Temari la saludó amablemente, con dos sonoros besos. La joven de ojos azules se tensó un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos con casi nadie. De algún modo, se había vuelto una persona retraída, desconfiada. Sus amigos acababan por olvidarse de ella y no los culpaba, la verdad. Sabía que había un abismo entre ella y cualquier otra persona de su entorno. Hay muchas cosas que pueden pegarse, pero había algo que jamás lograría obtener a través de los demás: la ilusión por vivir. Aunque también podía ser que no se diera cuenta de lo que eso era llegado el momento...

De repente, sonó el timbre.

xXx

Temari le había abierto la puerta, con una sospechosa sonrisa.

El joven la saludó con un rápido abrazo, y acto seguido entró en la ya conocida estancia. Se dio cuenta, ipso facto, de que en la casa había gente. "Cuatro personas, quizás", pensaba para sí. Su hermana fue la primera en hablar:

- ¿Cómo has estado? Se te ve un poco cansado...

- No te preocupes – contestó él, quitándose la fina chaqueta y dejándola en el colgador de la entrada-. Es sólo que últimamente no he dormido mucho.

- Bueno, eso en sí tampoco es nada nuevo – dijo fríamente la rubia-. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejar el alcohol?

- Eh, eh. Relájate, Temari – comenzó él, un poco molesto por haber sacado a relucir el eterno tema-. Creo que no es asunto tuyo, pero de todos modos llevo bastantes días sin beber – dijo ahora más amablemente.

- Tienes razón, es cosa tuya – zanjó ella, con gesto dolido-. Bueno, ¿has traído los dichosos papeles?

Gaara no contestó. En su lugar sacó un sobre que llevaba metido en su pantalón y que tapaba gracias a su camiseta blanca. Se lo entregó en silencio y a continuación se dirigió a la "invadida" sala.

- Joder, qué desastre eres... - dijo Temari ante tal despreocupado acto por parte de su hermano-. Por cierto, tengo visita, así que pórtate bien.

- Lo intentaré – confesó mientras se adentraba en la sala, justo antes de encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos.

xXx

La expresión de Hinata cambió de un extremo a otro en apenas dos segundos.

El primero, el que utilizó para verificar la existencia de Gaara, la obligó, arma en mano, a sonreír como si fuera el más grande regalo de cumpleaños de su vida. El otro, acto reflejo, lo utilizaron sus ojos posándose sobre un extraño elemento que antes no formaba parte de él. Una marca. Morada. En aquel blanco y casi escultórico cuello. Era demasiado evidente, así que no se sorprendió demasiado al percatarse de su existencia. Lo que sí la tomó por sorpresa fueron aquellas lágrimas que ella forzó a no caer por su rostro. Sorprendentemente, y por una vez, lo logró.

- Hola, Gaara – lo saludó con voz trémula.

Acto seguido, y casi violentamente, se levantó de la mesa en la que se encontraba con Sakura y Shikamaru, alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer. Sin escuchar nada de lo que le decían, cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la entrada...

Y cuando puso un pie fuera, empezó a llover.

xXx

Para Gaara, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

En un primer momento, vio su risa. Vio a la chica más jodidamente hermosa sonriendo para él, y casi logra derretirlo. Pero en un instante, su rostro cambió de expresión en una mueca de dolor que a él le pilló por sorpresa. Su felicidad se derrumbó en aquel mismo instante, y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo mientras la veía marcharse.

Tras oír la puerta cerrarse, miró desesperado a su hermana, inquiriendo una explicación a algo que él no lograba comprender. Ella bajó la mirada, y pasó una mano por su cuello, y ahí fue cuando lo entendió todo.

Con pasos rápidos, se dirigió al baño. Cerró de un portazo la puerta, y acto seguido buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón algo que le sirviera. Desesperadamente, sacó la navaja que solía llevar consigo, siempre y cuando sus pantalones tuviesen bolsillos.

Acercó su cabeza al espejo para una mejor visión y comenzó a mover rabiosamente el arma.

xXx

Hinata corrió hasta perder el aliento.

Cuando se aseguró de no poder dar un sólo paso más, se detuvo. Sus ropas comenzaban a mojarse seriamente, pero no le importaba. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber reaccionado de aquella manera? Cada vez resultaba más y más infantil, y la joven no veía la manera de detenerlo. Ahora sólo quería correr,

_run, run, bunny, run_

sólo eso.

De algún modo, se había preparado para situaciones como la que acababa de vivir. ¿Cuándo fue que se había equivocado con los cálculos?

Gaara no era suyo.

_run, run, bunny, run_

La calle estaba desierta.

La lluvia amenazaba con caer más fuerte. La morena se había alejado lo suficiente de la casa de Temari. Divisó el parque infantil en su personal trayecto con destino incierto. Se dirigió lentamente al susodicho lugar, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ahora sí, la fuerza de las gotas de agua podían llegar a asustar a cualquiera.

Su ropa se sentía pesada, incluso cuando se sentó en el pequeño columpio. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con la lluvia, en una danza triste y con llantos de por medio. Pudo haber estado así durante horas, no lo sabía muy bien.

Lo único que logró despertarla de aquel trance fue aquella mano.

_run, run, bunny, run_

Ahora no podía correr. No, no quería hacerlo.

Levantó la mirada. Él estaba allí, de cuclillas, mirándola, como si ella fuese una niña pequeña. De repente, las lágrimas se fueron de su rostro. Él las estaba limpiando, aún sabiendo que la lluvia mojaría igualmente su cara.

Sus celestes ojos brillaban.

Hinata se irguió y Gaara la imitó como si se tratara de su reflejo. Fue en ese entonces cuando la joven se dio cuenta de que la lluvia arrastraba su sangre, manchando la impoluta camiseta del pelirrojo. Su cuello tenía una herida proporcional a la marca que minutos atrás había divisado y por la que deseó haber muerto.

- G-Gaara... - balbuceó.

La morena alzó una amable mano. Inspeccionó la dañada zona, y pudo deducir que se había rascado con tanta fuerza que había arrancado parte de su piel.

**Eliminó aquello que la había hecho sufrir.**

Él tenía la cabeza bajada, con una especie de expresión dolorida que la chica no pudo observar en su plenitud. El muchacho agarró sin previo aviso la mano de la joven, con fuerza, mientras la dirigía a su pálida mejilla. El pelo rojizo se le pegaba por todo el rostro, a consecuencia de la lluvia.

Hinata pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Abrazó al joven que, definitivamente, amaba. Y lo hizo con fuerza, bruscamente, casi arañando su cuerpo. Gaara seguía sosteniendo la mano de la joven, pero comenzó a devolverle el abrazo poco a poco. A través de algo que parecía un llanto, el joven pronunció aquellas dos palabras que la morena deseaba escuchar, pero para las que no estaba preparada.

- Lo siento.

Él soltó su mano, al fin, abrazándola con fuerza. Presionaba su delicada figura contra su demacrado cuerpo, sumiéndose en un baile que sólo ellos dos conocían. De repente, Hinata notó los labios de él sobre su frente. Se detenían delicados en su rostro, dándole un pase gratuito al paraíso. Ella lo agarró fuertemente por su camiseta y se puso de puntillas para dar y recibir un beso; uno en el que casi terminan devorándose. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban rabiosas, intentando acceder antes que la otra a todos los rincones de la boca de su respectivo amante. Él la sostenía con firmeza y fue gracias a eso que evitó que Hinata se cayera, pues comenzaba a ganar terreno y su cuerpo no era capaz de detener aquella frenética guerra.

.

.

La lluvia amainó.

Sus cuerpos se separaron momentáneamente para recuperar el aire perdido, y hubo un momento en el que ambos se quedaron hipnotizados con la presencia del otro. El rostro de Hinata volvió a inundarse de saladas lágrimas. Él quiso volver a limpiarlas, pero ella lo detuvo, apartando con firmeza su mano. Instantes después, le dijo, casi suplicando:

- Por favor... Gaara... por favor...

Él la observaba con los ojos como platos. Hinata, antes de perder la voz por completo, logró concluir:

-... entra de una vez en mi vida...

De repente, sintió que él le colocaba algo en la cabeza. Detuvo instantáneamente su llanto, para ver cómo acomodaba el pequeño gorro sobre sus cabellos, alzaba su cara y susurraba en su oído:

- Hinata – dijo mientras sentía temblar el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo-. Ahora ya estoy aquí.

E iluminados por los primeros rayos de sol, ambos se enredaron en un sólido abrazo, como si se ataran con cadenas de hierro y se unieran con un candado...

… y en aquel momento, tiraron la llave.

* * *

**Antes de nada, me disculpo por la tardanza. Después, muchas gracias a toda la gente que en algún momento de su vida ha leído algo proveniente de estas entumecidas manos. Estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews recibidos.**

**Nota: las palabras en cursiva y en inglés no son objeto de mi invención. Pertenecen a "Scarecrow", canción de My Chemical Romance.**

_**And rememeber one thing: the second day is always better than the first (Billie Joe)**_


	9. Jugar a hacerse daño

**Vaya, sí que hacía tiempo que no actualizaba esto... los exámenes y las típicas dudas existenciales hacen que cosas como ésta se pospongan indefinidamente. Espero haber reanudado esta historia correctamente, ya que la dejé colgada en un momento delicado. Y bajo mi "pequeño" egocentrismo, uso este espacio para dar las gracias a dos personas que para mí son de vital importancia:**

_**A Gerard, por existir, **_

_**y a mí misma, **_

_**por existir al mismo tiempo**_

* * *

_xXx_

_**LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**_

_**Capítulo 9: Jugar a hacerse daño**_

_xXx_

No tenía sentido aplazarlo por más tiempo, por muy poco que ella lo conociera o por mucho que pudiera doler después. Hinata sabía que había cosas que sólo tomaban sentido si se hacían cuando todo apuntaba que sí, aunque la excepción fuese el raciocinio. Y Gaara había sido la excepción de éste desde el primer día.

La muchacha se encontraba sobre la confortable cama, en la misma posición en la que se había quedado cuando Gaara la acostó cuidadosamente. En aquel preciso momento, el pelirrojo se encontraba tomando una ducha. Él no habría tenido problema en invitarla a entrar con él, pero ella se había adelantado y le había dicho que esperaría su turno. El pelirrojo se había molestado en dejarle un albornoz y un par de toallas limpias sobre la mesita de noche, a fin de prevenir un posible resfriado.

La habitación era amplia, no por nada se encontraban en el hotel más lujoso del pueblo, aunque eso tampoco era decir mucho. Hinata decidió que era hora de reaccionar, y se obligó a mover su cuerpo. Sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo mientras se quedaba sentada sobre la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos. El porqué de aquel infantil comportamiento no podía responderlo. Después de que Gaara hubiese ido tras ella, después de ver la sangre manchando su blanca camiseta, después de besar sus labios... después de todo aquello, nada tenía en verdad mucho sentido o lógica. Por eso se encontraba allí, casi inmóvil, pero aún así consciente de lo que pasaría a continuación, no por algo tenía ya dieciocho años.

- Está bien, Hinata – dijo para sí-. Nada puede ir mal.

.

xXx

.

Gaara había dejado que el agua saliera lo más fría posible.

Necesitaba despejarse, y aquella era la forma más sana y económica. Ahora que la tenía acorralada en su territorio, no estaba muy seguro de qué debía hacer con Hinata. Mientras el agua corría, dejó que su rojizo cabello cayera en mechones desiguales por su rostro, casi logrando tapar sus ojos por completo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que cortó su pelo? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero apostaba unas cuantas monedas a que era más tiempo de lo apropiado. Quizás no fuese un chico muy sano, pero solía tener una higiene más que aceptable, y de eso él era consciente.

Cerró el grifo con cierta parsimonia. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar con la morena, que debía estar pensando en lo obvio de la situación. Él no la obligaría a hacer nada, pero era cierto que en su interior estaba deseando que accediese a sus propuestas, una de las cuales era bastante evidente. Sonrió levemente pensando en la joven, que lo esperaba tras aquella puerta.

_Bueno, vamos a ver qué sale de aquí_, pensaba en su fuero interno.

Cogió una de las impolutas toallas del hotel y se secó el pelo rápidamente, casi de forma violenta. Cuando se aseguró de que no había gotas que amenazasen con caer por su cuerpo, se la ató a la altura de la cintura, para posteriormente dirigirse al espejo. No había mucho vapor, por lo que éste le devolvió una perfecta imagen de su demacrado rostro. Sus ojos, llenos de ojeras y excesos, no parecían ser la fuente de su encanto. Aunque bien pensado, no tenía ni idea de qué podía tener él para que una joven inocente como Hinata "se dejase hacer", o lo que fuera. Si lo pensaba mucho, tampoco estaba seguro de qué tenía ella para manejarlo tan a su antojo, aunque ella no fuese consciente de aquéllo.

_Toc, toc._

Hinata había tocado a la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven. Sorprendido por aquel movimiento, que no parecía muy típico en ella, se apresuró hacia la misma para dejarle vía libre a la joven, antes de que pillase un buen resfriado.

- Gaara... ¿h-has acabad...?

Abrió la puerta antes de que ella pudiese concluir la pregunta. La miró, empapada como estaba y sin rastro de haberse secado lo más mínimo. Gaara bajó una mano y la apoyó en su hombro, sintiendo cómo ella cerraba los ojos al instante.

- Deberías entrar ya si no quieres ponerte peor – dijo severamente, y para su propria sorpresa, preocupado-. Disculpa mi tardanza. Ahí tienes más toallas limpias. Tómate tu tiempo y...

- Gaara – le cortó ella, con aquella dulce voz. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los suyos-. Gracias, estaré bien.

El chico se sorprendió por un instante, hasta que de alguna manera lo comprendió. La chica quería asegurarse de que él seguía allí, que no estaba sola, y por eso no había dudado en tocar a la puerta, aún a sabiendas de que él podía haber estado duchándose. Y tuvo la certeza de que hubiera entrado de igual modo aunque aquél hubiese sido el caso.

- ¿Qué has venido a buscar? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

Súbitamente, Hinata acarició con rudeza su pecho desnudo, casi agarrándolo y atrayéndolo a sí misma. Consecuentemente, él la abrazó, estrechándola contra su menudo cuerpo, sintiendo al instante aquella maldita electricidad que le hacía perder la cabeza. Su atadura se fue tornando cada vez más y más fuerte, al igual que la respiración de la joven se aceleraba por momentos.

En tan sólo un segundo, la mente de Gaara fue capaz de pensar en decenas de movimientos diferentes para aquella única situación; movimientos que iban desde un extremo a otro, pero todos físicamente placenteros. Por suerte, la decisión la tomó ella, separándose con cierta velocidad del joven, adentrándose en el baño tras haber sorteado su cuerpo.

- Acabaré pronto – dijo, para el gusto de Gaara, muy sensualmente.

- Há – masculló el pelirrojo, a modo de respuesta.

Cuando el chico se dirigía a la cama, se dio cuenta de que la joven ni siquiera había cerrado por completo la puerta.

Pero tampoco era que Gaara se fuera a molestar...

.

xXx

.

El cantar en la ducha había encontrado su primera excepción.

El nerviosismo actual que reinaba en el fornido cuerpo de Hinata le impedía siquiera emitir una nota; tan sólo se dedicaba a serenarse bajo aquella torrencial agua que fluía en aquel reducido espacio. Para su propia sorpresa, había estado actuando de manera segura, guiándose por sus desesperantes impulsos de tenerlo cerca. Oh, Dios, aquel chico en verdad tenía algo que llamaba poderosamente la atención de sus cinco, o a saber cuántos, sentidos. Su salvaje fragancia, su manera de caminar, el contacto con su frío cuerpo... todo aquello la llenaba de increíbles ansias por entregarse alocadamente a él, sin importar las consecuencias, aún a sabiendas de que serían muchas, demasiadas quizás.

No quería hacerlo esperar demasiado, pero era cierto que tenía que relajarse, al menos ahora que acumulaba toda aquella tensión. Una vez hubo aclarado su cabello y su cuerpo, Hinata salió de la ducha. Cogió una de aquellas grandes y suaves toallas, y envolvió su cuerpo en ella. El contacto con ésta le provocó una cierta tranquilidad, que manifestó con un placentero suspiro. Adoraba cómo el vapor del agua caliente inundaba el ambiente, y adoraba el frío provocado por el cambio brusco de temperaturas.

Cuidadosamente, fue secando su pelo, que casi le llegaba a la cintura, para posteriormente cepillarlo con uno de los peines que había en el tocador. Dejó caer el flequillo sobre su frente, rozando sus ojos, y acto seguido se enfundó en el también suave albornoz. No tenía ropa limpia, por lo que aquéllo era la mejor de las opciones y por supuesto, la más recatada. Desvió la mirada del espejo para dirigirla a la puerta y darse cuenta de que ésta no estaba cerrada. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido tan torpe, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era qué podría haber pensado Gaara, llegando quizás a conclusiones equivocadas. Aunque realmente, no importaba.

Se armó de autocontrol, o al menos eso creía, antes de cruzar la puerta. Dirigió una rápida mirada al dormitorio para encontrar al joven tumbado boca arriba en la cama con unos auriculares puestos. Tenía también un bolígrafo en la boca, y sobre su pecho descansaba un trozo de papel que mostraba signos de al menos cuatro dobleces. La joven estuvo un buen rato observándolo, allí acostado con los ojos cerrados y con una "vestimenta" que era incapaz de pasar por alto. Lentamente fue avanzando hacia su posición, percibiendo más notoriamente a cada paso el elevado volumen del reproductor de Gaara. El chico seguía con sus ojos cerrados, por lo que no había manera de que supiese de su posición. Hinata tenía serias dudas, pues tampoco quería molestarlo... o sí, quizás sí quería, pero no era una opción admisible por su parte. Con un cuidado sorprendente, la morena levantó una de sus rodillas para situarse de cuclillas en a

el colchón. Cuando ésta hizo contacto con el blando material, Gaara se incorporó y abrió de repente sus ojos, dejándola en una situación ciertamente ridícula. Había sido algo inocente, pero el joven mostraba una expresión tan variopinta como un cóctel, e iba desde la mayor de las sorpresas hasta un pequeño atisbo de miedo, o al menos eso creyó Hinata.

Tras unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos movió un sólo músculo, el pelirrojo sacó sus auriculares aún con aquella extraña expresión, y dijo muy pausadamente:

- Haz como si no hubiera pasado nada – y acto seguido, volvió a colocarse los auriculares.

El joven volvió a acostarse y a cerrar sus ojos, aunque esta vez no había calma en su rostro. Sus globos oculares se movían nerviosos, eso lo pudo constatar la joven mirando sus párpados. Y aún un minuto después de aquellas extrañas palabras, Hinata no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. ¿Hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Estaba ignorándola? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella no podía obviar tan fácilmente las cosas?

_A la mierda, Gaara_, se dijo a sí misma. Aquellos días habían sido un auténtico suplicio, y aunque su cuerpo le pedía un descanso, ella estaba dispuesta a retarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía pensado pasárselo mejor que en las noches en vela.

¿Por qué esconderse ahora? Sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas. Sabía cuáles eran las palabras mágicas, y sabía qué movimientos debían seguir su mano y su cadera, pero aún así... ¿qué le pasaba a aquel chico? ¿Acaso no deseaba su imagen virginal e inocente? Dios, la estaba haciendo pensar demasiado, y eso en ella nunca era bueno. Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas por parte de él, sobre todo cuando incluso se ahorraba síes y nos con extraños gruñidos. Ese chico era demasiado.

Pero aún si no tenía eso en mente, ella sería su agujero negro. Y caería, tarde o temprano.

.

xXx

.

Gaara notó algo en su entrepierna. Aunque realmente, "algo" no era la palabra más apropiada.

Abrió los ojos para ver a la chica sentada encima de su parte más sensible... vaya, no había pedido tanto, pero cogería la propina de buen gusto. Definitivamente, ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque si así fuera no lo tentaría de tal manera. Las piernas de ella tenían por toma de tierra el fino edredón de la cama, y desde aquella posición se adivinaban extremadamente largas. La chica tenía la cabeza un poco agachada, casi podía aventurar que con expresión avergonzada. Aún así, parecía que hoy la vergüenza no era una de sus opciones.

- Deberías probar esto – empezó él, sacándose los auriculares de nuevo-. Tengo una vista espectacular.

Hinata irguió su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas hicieron que las teorías de Gaara sobre ella se desmoronasen ahora con increíble facilidad, incluso bajo aquella máscara. Ella no era la chica tímida que había pensado que era; al menos no encajaba con sus actos. ¿Cuándo había empezado a hacer aquellas cosas con él? El joven cayó en la cuenta de que apenas se conocían de unos días, aunque tenía la sensación de que ese tiempo equivalía a miles de años. De algún modo, la había estado esperando.

- ¿Acaso no vas a bajar de ahí? - le preguntó mientras comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus muslos – No es que me moleste, pero...

- Shhhhh – siseó ella, haciéndole callar.

Ella inclinó su cuerpo y ahora recostaba su rostro contra su pecho, justo debajo de su clavícula. Con una mano comenzó a acariciar su pelo rojizo, enredándolo cuidadosamente en sus dedos. Y él, calladito.

- Me encanta tu pelo – aseguró mientras seguía con aquella tarea.

Que Gaara no hablase no significaba que no pudiera acariciarla como ella estaba haciendo con él, así que decidió moverla un poco de **aquella parte** para evitar cualquier colapso mental y comenzó a acariciar también sus cabellos. Jugaba en desventaja, pues ella vestía aquel molesto albornoz que le restaba centímetros de piel que poder explorar. Pero no importaba, pues estaba seguro de que era cuestión de tiempo para que le ganara la guerra.

Hinata se había acomodado a un lado de su cuerpo y había incorporado una nueva y cálida mano que jugueteaba alrededor de la cintura de Gaara, allí donde comenzaba su única "prenda". Lo estaba encendiendo, ella no podía negar sus intenciones. El pelirrojo la besó de improvisto, iniciando aquel baile de lenguas con severos mordiscos en el labio inferior de la muchacha. Aquel gesto había logrado sobresaltarla, pero no mostró incomodidad alguna ante un registro más salvaje.

Mientras exploraba la boca de Hinata, no dejaba de girar su poco musculado cuerpo sobre ella, el cual tenía un sólo destino.

.

xXx

.

Hinata lo separó unos centímetros cuando lo notó encima.

Los labios del joven eran del color de la sangre. La morena había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que no estaba segura de cuánto habían estado besándose; además, era extrañamente relajante, aún con toda aquella rudeza de por medio.

- ¿Gaara? - preguntó, aunque no sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - respondió él, dejando que una poca preocupación invadiese sus ojos.

- Déjame a mí encima – pidió la morena con un susurro.

Era divertido ver la expresión del pelirrojo, totalmente desconcertado ante aquella respuesta. ¿Estaba ella fingiendo ser alguien que no era? No, definitivamente. Ella sólo estaba confirmándole las ganas que tenía de él, de su presencia y de su cuerpo. No quería ser una sombra más atada a su cama, como seguramente había tenido a tantas otras chicas. Ella estaba allí, porque ella quería, y estaba segura de que él también lo quería así. Porque él la deseaba con las mismas ganas que ella... ¿verdad?

La risa de Gaara la sacó de sus meditaciones, mientras salía de encima de ella y se acostaba a su lado en la cama. Ella se inclinó sobre él, de modo que sus rostros se encontraron de nuevo a escasos centímetros. Antes de que nada nuevo pudiese comenzar, el chico abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Ella analizaba todos sus movimientos, pues resultaban muy atrayentes. Él colocó el pitillo en sus labios, y lo encendió con el mechero que guardaba en la propia cajetilla. Le dio una calada que parecía eterna, y segundos después soltaba lentamente el humo por entre sus finos labios. Hinata estaba hipnotizada con aquel pequeño ritual, y apenas parpadeó en los dos minutos que estuvieron en silencio.

- ¿Te molesta el humo para continuar con tus asuntos? - preguntó él sonriendo.

La joven se ruborizó levemente, pues él siempre sabía tornar una situación tensa en una más comprometida.

- No, tranquilo, esperaré a que acabes – contestó ella, mirándole a los ojos.

Gaara dio una segunda calada, esta vez más corta que la anterior. Expulsó el humo para a continuación acomodarse en la cama, incorporándose. Miró a la morena mientras disfrutaba un poco más de aquel cigarrillo.

- ¿Y si no acabase nunca? - preguntó entonando concienzudamente las palabras, al tiempo que depositaba la ceniza en un cenicero de cristal.

Ella estaba preparada para una pregunta de ese tipo, por lo que no la pilló por sorpresa. En su lugar, sonrió brevemente mientras se inclinaba hacia la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo, para susurrarle de la manera más sensual que pudo:

- Eso tendría que verlo...

Sensualmente... bueno, lo intentó al menos. Gaara comenzó a reírse tras escuchar aquello, y a un nivel que la chica desconocía hasta ahora. Resultaba contagiosa, por lo que ella tampoco pudo evitar reírse inocentemente de sí misma.

- Lo siento, no se me dan bien estas cosas – se excusó ella, avergonzada.

- ¿Qué cosas? - preguntó Gaara, al tiempo que le daba una última y larga calada al susodicho cigarrillo.

- Ya sabes, esas cosas qu...

Hinata no pudo acabar la frase. Él la había acercado a sus labios, y ahora mismo la besaba en lo que parecía la explosión de un volcán entre el humo, el calor y lo salvaje que emanaba de la boca del joven. Ella se rindió una vez más, entrando en aquel juego en el que dos extraños jugaban a hacerse daño.

.

xXx

.

La adoraba.

Lo desconcertaba, lo volvía loco y lo confundía, pero la adoraba. Adoraba cada centímetro de su existencia, fuera lo hermosa u horrible que fuera. Lo hacía porque era lo único que se le daba bien. Ella se le daba bien, tan bien como tocar una guitarra o como enfadar a la gente, pero no a un mismo nivel, porque al menos recibía una respuesta ajena. Y esta vez era en forma de ronroneo.

Acariciaba su cuello mientras la besaba con ímpetu, acortando las distancias que pudiera haber. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos aún seguían en hemisferios distintos, como si hubiese una alerta por bomba o algo parecido. Pero no importaba, sería suya de todos modos.

Gaara volvió a colocarse encima de ella, apoyando ambos brazos en el colchón, cercando el cuerpo de la chica. Ella no parecía nerviosa, pero semejaba querer decirle algo con la mirada, algo que él no lograba descifrar bajo cavilaciones.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó.

Ella sonrió levemente, a modo de respuesta. Hinata alzó una mano en dirección a su pecho, acariciando suavemente su pezón, deteniéndose a su paso en la areola, bordeándola, como si quisiera memorizarla. Para entonces el fino vello de Gaara se hallaba completamente erizado ante tan sensual e íntimo contacto, por muy inocente que pudiera parecer. Él observaba los movimientos de sus dedos, dejando volar su imaginación y notando cómo el instinto se apoderaba de él de nuevo.

Se contenía demasiado, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Vale, debía admitir que no era una chica cualquiera, pero al fin y al cabo servía para lo mismo, ¿no? Decidió probar suerte desatando el nudo de su albornoz.

- ¿Puedo...? - preguntaba al tiempo que el nudo se iba deshaciendo.

Hinata no emitió ni un sólo sonido. Tragó saliva sonoramente, pero no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento en contra de Gaara. Miraba fijamente los cristalinos ojos del pelirrojo mientras él la desnudaba, lentamente. La marcha atrás de aquel enorme tren se había perdido hacía exactamente un movimiento en falso, que imposibilitaba cualquier recule en el pasado.

Ella seguía acariciando sus pectorales y el lugar en el que hubieran estado los abdominales de él. Por el contrario, sólo había una superficie lisa y pálida, un cuerpo poco desarrollado, pero pura fibra al fin y al cabo. Él comenzó a impacientarse y la despojó del albornoz más bruscamente de lo que le hubiese gustado. Hinata cesó sus movimientos, para desviar la mirada a un lado, totalmente avergonzada, algo que Gaara no entendía.

Sus pechos, de un tamaño perfecto bajo su juicio, se erguían bien definidos y con una fuerza puramente adolescente. Su pelo azabache caía sobre uno de ellos, interrumpiendo el goce visual del pelirrojo, así que lo apartó con cuidado. Ella no llevaba ropa interior, por lo que otras partes más comprometidas también quedaron al alcance del joven, que se encontraba reprimiendo las ganas de poseerla salvajemente en aquel preciso instante.

Descendió con su boca por el cuello de ella, haciéndole soltar sonoros gemidos. Resultaba muy excitante dominarla de aquella manera, mientras ella manifestaba su placer según la fuerza con la que tirase de su rojizo cabello. Él seguía descendiendo por su cuerpo, deteniéndose esta vez en los atractivos pechos de Hinata. Su lengua recorría ahora el pezón de ella, del mismo modo que la joven había hecho con él momentos atrás. Usó una de sus manos para agarra la curvatura de su cadera, siguiendo el cauce de la misma hasta su muslo derecho. Por aquel entonces, ella había cambiado su cabello por su espalda, arañándolo (no muy delicadamente, todo hay que decirlo) cuando Gaara lo hacía bien, muy bien.

.

xXx

.

Hinata gemía bastante, pues no se contenía.

Estaba tan inmersa en aquella escaramuza del placer que su mente obvió dieciocho años de existencia. Gaara era ahora su única creencia, y se lo estaba demostrando a un ritmo frenético. En un momento dado, la joven lo había intentado separar de ella, a fin de que le proporcionase un poco de calma en aquel caos, pero él no le dio ese placer. Al menos no ése.

Sus manos se aferraban a su huesuda espalda cuando él masajeaba sus pechos o jugaba con su ombligo. Ella no tenía fuerzas para instarlo a detenerse, en parte porque no quería. Pero sabía que debía devolverle aquellos premios de una manera u otra.

Sintió sus largos dedos en su intimidad, a modo de inspección, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Se siente bien_, pensaba la joven, pero si pretendía hacerla desconectar del momento debía probar con otra técnica aún más efectiva. Por consiguiente, ella decidió acariciar las partes íntimas de Gaara, que se encontraban tapadas aún por aquella toalla. En el momento en el que ambos ejercían contacto con el cuerpo del otro, sus miradas se cruzaron, pupilas dilatadas, y sus respiraciones se aceleraron notablemente. Hinata subió aquella mano para despojarlo de tan molesta prenda y tener así plena libertad sobre su...

- ¿Estás segura? - sintió la ruda voz de él sobre su pecho.

La pregunta la había sacado de sus meditaciones, sorprendiéndose una vez más ante tal absurda duda. ¿Cómo no iba a estar segura? Empezaba a pensar que el pelirrojo había tomado algo que le había afectado mentalmente, pues de otro modo aquéllo no tenía sentido. Asintió con la cabeza ante su pregunta, concentrándose de nuevo en el roce con su ahora descubierto pene._ Vaya_, pensó para sí. Era un poco más de lo que se esperaba (ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en qué momento había pensado en **eso**?).

- No te preocupes, tendré cuidado – anunció él mientras introducía lentamente un dedo en ella y volvía a besarla.

- ¿Cuidado? - preguntó ella, desconcertada.

Él se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca, mientras sus ojos se tornaban en una expresión desconcertada.

- Sí – dijo el pelirrojo muy lentamente, arrastrando las palabras-. Porque tú eres... virgen... ¿no?

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca, pensando en que los chicos a veces eran realmente torpes. Sin previo aviso, agarró aquella parte del joven y la dirigió a su interior, y a partir de ahí podrían escribirse miles de novelas, pero ninguna mínimamente fiel a la abrumadora realidad.

.

xXx

.

Los pies de ella se enredaban en los de él... y viceversa.

Las impolutas sábanas blancas tapaban sus cuerpos, y la luz de la luna y de las estrellas se filtraba por la fina cortina que cubría la amplia ventana. Aún no era medianoche, pero sus cuerpos reflejaban ya una fatiga demencial. Gaara había estado encima de Hinata durante mucho tiempo, varias horas quizá. Había sido tan lento en sus movimientos que la morena no estaba segura de si le estaba haciendo el amor o simplemente acariciaba su interior. Ni siquiera se había detenido después de haber llegado al clímax, sino que había seguido empujando dentro de ella hasta que no pudo soportar más el dolor. De algún modo, aquéllo la había sorprendido; aquella dulce faceta del joven, aunque no por eso menos pasional. Ella había notado todas las gotas de sudor cayendo sobre su pecho desnudo. Había notado cómo sus manos la habían tocado en partes que la volvían loca, haciéndole gemir y retorcerse. Hinata, por su parte, había estado todo aquel tiempo acariciando su cabello, su espalda y su pecho, a la vez que acompasaba su cuerpo al ritmo de él. Pensar en todo lo que había pasado resultaba extraño, pues el recuerdo era borroso en su mente.

_Pero no importa,_ pensaba para sí mientras se acurrucaba al lado del joven. 

_Mañana será otro día._

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**_  
_


End file.
